Can It Ever Be?
by apandamonium
Summary: Ten teenagers, who have known nothing but freedom and pleasure, soon find out what happens when you get in too deep. Ten seventeen year olds who learn true love and pain. Mainly M/D. Some A/J, K/K, D/C, and C/C.
1. Trailer

**Can It Ever Be? Trailer [Rewrite]**

**

* * *

**

**Fear.**

"_I'm scared that if I turn my back for even a second, she's going to kill me."_

**Passion.**

"_I love__ you. You _have_ to believe that."_

**Laughter.**

_"Remember that guy who gave us that weird look when he saw all of our bags?"_

**Despair.**

"_How could some __boy__ shatter my world so easily?"_

**Heartbreak.**

_"You're not cheating on me, are you?"_

_"Yes."  
_

**Uncertainty.**

"_I need you to show me that this can ever be."_

**Love.**

"_Who the fuck were we kidding, babe? This can never _just_ be. We were _meant_ to be." _

**Classic high school drama was never meant to go anything beyond.**

_A gorgeous brunette shouts at a shaggy blonde haired boy in the middle of a cafeteria._

"_I could have gotten __**killed**__ because of this girl and you go and_ date her_!" she screams._

**High school love was never supposed to last.**

_The brunette speed walks out of her school and into the pouring rain with a sad expression on her face. The shaggy blond runs out after her and grabs her hand. He spins her around and kisses her as they continue to soak._

"_Forever," he whispers._

**But nothing is normal in Westchester, especially when _ten year old_ girls own Visas.**

**Now watch the drama unfold with the Pretty Committee: Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, and Claire Lyons,**

_Five girls strut along the mall with _loads_ on their arms. They giggle and laugh at nothing in particular._

**And the Briarwood-Octavian Country Day Soccer Team: Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, Christopher "Chris" Plovert, and Cameron "Cam" Fisher.**

_A soccer match is going on, and there's only thirty seconds left on the clock. Ten seconds. The opposing team shoots the ball toward Derrick. It's as if everything slows down and every eye is on Derrick. He blocks the ball just as the clock runs out._

_The crowd screams, jumping on their feet, they shout, "We've won the champions!"_

**Ten teenagers, who've only seen the beauty of freedom, finally experience the truth of love and fear.**

**

* * *

**

_I didn't like the first trailer anymore because this has become mainly about Massie and Derrington, so it didn't feel appropriate. Enjoy!  
_

_-Amanda._


	2. It's A Date

BOCHS: Period 4: Science

Friday, May 16th

11:30AM

Massie Block's head lolled to the side while she zoned out during Thursday lectures. Her phone vibrated.

**Derrick: Lookin gud Block.**

Massie's heart jumped and her stomach lurched. Why did Derrick have that effect on her?

**Massie: Ty. Not looking so bad urself.**

**Derrick: Hey, im always hawt. BTW ~ You wanna go 2 the park with me on tmrrw? I'd say aftr skool but you have your weekly sleepover.**

**Massie: Hmmm....**

**Derrick: ......**

**Massie: Kay, I'll go.**

**Derrick: It's a date. I'll come get you at 7.**

Massie giggled and blushed. After five years Derrick could still give her tingles and instantly make her feel insecure. Nawt that she'd admit it of course!

Claire looked at her quizzically and Massie winked, a grin stretching across her face. Then the bell rang, thank gawd, Massie and Claire walked out together to the Starbucks cutting in front.

"Five venti caramel frappuchinos." Massie ordered while Claire waited at the side. Massie put down thirty dollars, picked up the drinks, and walked with Claire to table eighteen. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were already there with everyone's favorite BOCD Cafe food.

As soon as the entire Pretty Commettie was seated everyone blurted. "He asked me out to the park!"

Freshly waxed eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"Maybe a group date?" Claire offered.

"I dunno, but we _have _to go shopping if we're **all** going to be there!" Massie oozed duh. "We could neh-ver go out on a group date wearing clothes straight of the closet!"

Claire cleared her throat. "Hellooo, remember me? The only one here who _can't_ afford socks at BCBG?"

"Opposite of yes!" Alicia exclaimed, "You're totally forgetting Kristen!"

"Well actually...my dad told me he's been able to earn back money from his art gallery! It's all thanks to your parent's giving mine the Picassos Mass!" Kristen glowed, "He sold them big, bought more paintings and sold those! They're still super strict though...but still!" she was totally excited.

"Ehmagawd Kris! Congratz much?" Dylan squealed with her mouth full of sushi.

"And Kuh-laire! Don't worry! I will pay for you. And my dad told me your's hit it pretty big off the - how many - oh! Like seven lottery tickets." Massie smirked, "I vote ten gossip points for that!" she proposed.

"Given!" Alicia nodded, "Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire Lyons and Kristen Gregory are rich! It is ah-mazing!"

-----------------------------------------------------

_I know it's kind of kiddy right now but just wait until the thrid or fourth chapter. I'm making it heat up but I have to introduce a few things first so it's not too confusing._


	3. Love Is Something You Share

Block Estate: Massie's Bedroom

Saturday, May 17th

6:45

Massie was on four way iSight with Claire right beside her. The entire PC was getting ready for their dates, simply accesorizing and putting on makeup.

**Massie's Outfit: All on my profile!  
**

**Claire's Outfit: ****All on my profile!**

**Alicia's Outfit: ****All on my profile!**

**Kristen's Outfit: ****All on my profile!**

**Dylan's Outfit: ****All on my profile!**

"So, what'd you think we're going to do tonight?" Dylan asked, touching some Stila LipGlaze in Papaya to her lips.

"Dunno - hold still Kuh-laire! - but ehmagawd! Leesh, ah-dore that jacket!" Massie replied, trying to put MAC's Jade Way Technakohl eyeliner on Claire, who kept squirming around as to nawt get poked in the eye.

"Thanks Mass, it's Delias." Alicia blew a MAC Slimshine Lipstick in Urgent! kiss.

"Hey Leesh, top that off with MAC Pro Longwear Lustre Lipcolour in Nightrose and you might be on to something!" Kristen giggled, putting on MAC Powder Blush in Frankly Scarlet.

Massie's bell rang and Claire shot out of her seat.

"Ehmagawd! It's Cam or Derrick." she shouted.

The rest of the PC's bells rang.

"Laytahs!" Massie and Claire winked.

"Adios chicas!" Alicia blew another kiss, more glossy this time.

"See ya!" Kristen and Dyl giggled.

They signed off iChat in unison.

Massie giggled, "Okay, let's go Claire." she led the way to the front door and opened it. Massie laughed again when she saw who it was.

"Cam _and_ Derrick!" She feigned shock.

"Hey Block." Derrick grinned, taking in Massie's outfit.

"Cam!" Claire squealed, giving him a hug.

"Let's go to the park!" Derrick punched the air, leading everyone to his black Mercedes.

As noticed, the entire PC and BB were at the park but everyone canoned off.

~~~~~~Massie and Derrick~~~~~~

Massie and Derrick had stopped at a wooden swing hanging from a tree. Massie sat down on it while Derrick pushed her very fast.

"Mass?" Derrick mumbled, "Can I just say something?" he pulled the swing to a stop.

Massie eyed him warily, turning around, "Ya?" Derrick almost never used any form of her first name.

He bowed his head and kissed her neck. When Derrick pulled back away he gulped, nervously. "I-We've been going out for almost six years, and...I-I think I love you. No, I'm sure I love you Massie Block, I've loved you since always."

Massie's eyes widened, she had been bearing those same feelings for Derrick as soon as she realized she liked him and he liked her. She stood on her toes, faced Derrick, and then she kissed him, placing her hands on his chest. She didn't care when she began to get light-headed, she kissed him until she was about to pass out. Gasping she said, "And I love you." she kissed him again.

Derrick sighed with relief and the couple just kissed, it was all that was logical to do.

~~~~~~Alicia and Josh~~~~~~~~

Alicia and Josh were walking on the grass and Josh was just staring at Alicia, pondering how to tell her.

"Josh, if there's anything you want to say then say it. I suck at reading faces." Alicia laughed a twinkling laugh.

He swallowed his pride and simply blurted it out. "I love you Alicia Rivera! Always have, always will." He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with all his power.

Alicia, clearly taken aback, was pleased all the same. After a moment she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him just as forcefully. "I love you too, Josh Hotz" She whispered when her mouth was free, which wasn't for very long at all.

~~~~~~Claire and Cam~~~~~~~

Claire had no idea how, but Cam had talked her into slow dancing with him.

"Claire? I have to tell you something extremely important." Cam started slowly, "But catch me first will you?" he wanted to see if she really cared. He ran off.

"Wha-Cam!" Claire shouted, running after him. "This better be worth it! You're like ten times faster than me!"

Seeing Cam dart behind a tree, Claire cut across and tackled him.

She was out of breath, "Gawd! I think that was enough excersize for the rest of my teenage life!" Claire was panting. "What is it you want to tell me? My parents aren't dead right?"

"I love you."

Claire blinked, shocked."I love you too, Cam. I think I realized that after Nina and even more after Nikki."

Cam, the romantic that he was, took Claire by the face and kissed her under the stars.

~~~~~~~Kristen and Kemp~~~~~~

Kristen and Kemp had gotten hold of a soccer ball and were now playing one on one. Figures. All of a sudden, WOOSH, Kristen was on the grass with Kemp on top of her. The weird thing was that Kemp actually looked uncomfortable in his situation.

"Is Kemp Hurley rethinking his life?" Kristen joked quietly, he arms twined around his neck.

"I'm not sure, but I know that...I'm sick of being thought of in that same old way. I don't want to be like that anymore..." He whispered softly.

"Like...?"

He coughed awkwardly, "A perv. I...I love you Kristen Gregory. And because of you, I don't want to jump around girls." Kemp confessed.

Kristen's eyes softened, "Kemp? I love you too, and I'm glad you don't want to be a womanizer because of me. It's inspiring." she pulled his head down to kiss him.

~~~~~~~Dylan and Chris~~~~~~~

Dylan was eating half an almond pretzel from Auntie Anne's while Chris devoured the other half. Chris watched her with admiration and adoration. She didn't care about what the PC said, she eats whenever the hell she wanted to eat. She'd burp whenever she please. She was also georgous after she'd taken off her trenchcoat. The only thing wrong is that her blue bracelet was $10, 200 from Barneys. Her shoes were from Barneys too, but they were only $685! Then again considering her mother's career...

After Dylan finished eating and washed it down with lemonade Chris spoke, "Dylan Marvil? You don't have to feel the way I do, but I'm sure you do. I want to let you know before I miss the chance, that I love you."

Dylan leaned up to his ear and whispered, "I love you too." she kissed his jaw right by his mouth.

Chris growled, "I tell you I love you and that's all I get?" he turned for her mouth and kissed her quite hard.

"Who cares?" Dylan thought, she was happy right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_Again, I will make it spicy next chapter, promise! It'll be up tomorrow, swear! I'm on Thanksgiving break and I have plenty of time for writing._

_The next chapter will totally introduce some plot, and I'm sure you'll like it. Don't judge me too harsh, I make this story up as I go, spellcheck it, then post it.  
_


	4. Unexpected

Derrick Bedroom

Sunday, May 18th

2:34PM

Massie and Derrick were hanging out in his bedroom having an intense game of "Would You Rather?" It was Massie's turn to ask a question and she was regretting wasting her good ones first.

"Ummm, ok. Would you rather be trapped in a cage with a wild tiger? Or lick peanut butter off a sewer rat?" Massie finally said after a long pause of thinking. She already knew what she'd do, peanut butter, she'd rather not die young.

"Uhh, I'll have to go with the tiger..." Derrington said slowly, "because I have no clue where that rats been, _other_ than in sewage water..." he trailed off.

Massie raised on eyebrow, "Really? I'd pick the peanut butter. I can just rinse my mouth a hundred times and throw up...but I wouldn't want to die early! I have so many things to do by the time I'm eighteen." she debated.

"That's a pretty good point. Now how about this." Derrick nodded, "Would you rather have me in shorts forever...or not have me in jeans?" he laughed, knowing how much Mass wanted him to quit his shorts obsession.

"Ohh, that's easy! Shorts forever because if I didn't have you in jeans I'd flip." Massie stretched her upper body and kissed Derrick lightly on the lips, which grew into a more passionate kiss. The doorbell rang but it didn't matter. Mini would answer it.

"Derrick, it's for you. Shall I send her up?" Mini called from the stairs.

Massie froze and pulled away from the kiss. "Her? Derrick, what the hell?" She was pissed, he was seeing another girl. Mass was so going to kill him.

Derrick on the other hand, was so confused, "Mini who is it?" he called back.

"She says her name is Michelle Rose."

Derrick gaped.

Massie smacked his cheek with the backside of her hand. "Are you going to do or say something?" She had a death look in her eyes. Massie could hear footsteps coming closer and knew that "Michelle Rose" was coming up.

Derrick had stood up waiting for the door to open.

A very pretty girl stepped in. She was dressed head to toe in Vera Wang. When she saw Derrick she squealed and jumped on him. "Derrick!" She shouted before kissing him full on the lips right in front of Massie. "So I came here knowing we'd get back together like you promised back in sixth grade!" She finally noticed Massie, "Oh. Is this your cousin?" she held out her hand. "Michelle Rose, and you are?"

Massie glared at this girl, "Massie Block, Derrick's _girlfriend_." she enunciated **girlfriend** so that this tramp would get the picture and leave.

"Michelle!" Derrick finally cut in, sensing war. "Let's go talk in the outside my room! Mass, do you mind?"

"No," She replied, "I'll go home, just let me clean my stuff up and call Issac. I need to talk to the PC anyways." Massie said her words with venom and bitterness.

Derrick and Michelle walked outside.

Mass was fuming while she put everything in her Prada. She fished out her iPhone and called Issac. "Issac? I need you to get me now. I'm ready to go home, but we need to stop by Starbucks first." She picked up her bag and walked out the door, her eyes widening at the scene before her.


	5. Decode

Derrick's House

Sunday, May 18th

2:50PM

"What the hell?" Massie screeched for the second time.

Derrick was kissing Michelle. Who knew? Massie's fists clenched in anger.

"That's nice Derrick, I guess saying you loved me meant nothing to you. It's done, I want my 'M' pin back tomorrow. It ahb-viously means nothing to you." Massie hissed, "Jackass" she muttered before walking down the stairs and out the doors toward the Ranger Rover.

She could hear Derrick shouting her name, her first name, but so what? Massie got into the Ranger Rover and slammed the door, "Issac, get to Starbucks quick, I need sugar before I have a meltdown." she whispered. Mass pulled out her iPhone again and texted the entire PC.

**Massie: Derrington and I r done. He's D2M.**

**Alicia: ???**

**Kristen: Ya, what happened Mass?**

**Massie: His ex-girlfriend from sixth grade happened.**

**Dylan: Don't tell me...**

**Massie: Ya, caught them kissing.**

**Claire: No way!**

**Alicia: Jackass.**

**Massie: Exactly, & 1 day after all the guys tell us they ****heart**** us.**

**Dylan: Pig**

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well!_

_Yeah_

**Kristen: Jerk**

**Claire: I'll ask Cam about it...**

**Kristen: Who was this girl anyways?**

**Massie: She said her name is Michelle Rose.**

**Alicia: Awn it. You'll have her by tmrrw**

**Dylan: Mass? R u gunna b alrite?**

**Massie: Ya, totally. BTW ~ The black party is in a month, we need 2 go shopping next weekend.**

**Alicia: Done**

_How did we get here?_

_Well I think I know!!_

**Kristen: Done**

**Dylan: Done**

**Claire: and Done**

_Do you see, what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools...of ourselves._

Massie would be strong for the Pretty Committee, but if only they knew how torn she was inside. Derrick was her only _**real**_ boyfriend, Dempsy hadn't counted because he was cuh-learly in love with Layne, but Mass never really cared about Derrick's past girlfriends because she'd always thought she'd always be his one and only. Gawd knows how wrong she was.

After arriving home, Massie went to her bedroom seeking the comfort of Bean and some music. She blasted the song "Decode" by Paramore to full volume, it had always made her feel better though she had no idea why. She also spoke to Bean. "I'm done with him Bean, I promise. I've cried myself out over him and almost ruined myself back in seventh grade, and now I'm done with him. Derrick Harrington is no good for me Bean, so I'm letting go."

_Do you see, what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools...of ourselves._

After "Decode" was done, Massie played "Hot N Cold" by Katy Perry and sung with what was left of her heart. "If he could hear this...maybe something would change." Massie thought, putting everything that reminded her of Derrington in a garbage bag.

_Yeah yeahhh, How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well._

_Yeah, yeah! yeahh!_

_How did we get here?_

_I used to know you so well._

_I think I know...._

_I think I know...._

_Mmmm, there is something_

_I see in you_

_It might kill me..._

_I want it to be true..._

_-----------------------------------_

Sorry! I've been fixing the grammar that's why I've been deleting and readding! I promise I'll be more careful from now on!_  
_


	6. My Heart

BOCHS Big Oak Tree

Monday, May 19th

7:45AM

"Mass, there _**he**_ is." Kristen pointed Derrington out of his group with scorn.

"Perfect. I need my 'M' pin back." Massie stood tall and proud before walking her purple Christian Louboutin Forever Tina **(A/N Check my profile for a picture of it, so cute!)** boots over to Derrington, the PC following behind.

"Mass I need to expl-" Derrington started, but Massie cut him off.

"Save it. I don't care. I just came here to get my 'M' pin back." Massie held out her palm, in which Derrington slowly put his cherished pin into. He began to leave.

"Kristen?" Massie said loudly, returning Derrick's attention back to her. "Could you do me a huge favor and throw this pin away for me?" Massie looked right into Derrington's eyes as she spoke, holding up the pin for Kristen to take. "I've thrown away everything else myself, so you'd really be helping me out."

Kristen took the pin and ran towards the streets, lobbing the pin away as hard as she could. She ran back to her friends as they were walking back to the oak tree. Kristen saw her alpha's shoulders slump and immediately went to comfort her. "It's okay Mass, he doesn't deserve you."

"I've got the goods on our little middle school tramp." Alicia waved around a manila packet that she had pulled out of her Juicy Couture tote. She handed the packet to Massie.

"Okay so, rich, seventeen, IQ as low as Duh-livia, - ehmagawd!" Massie gasped as she was skimming through the packet, "This girl has a freaking criminal record! And I do _**nawt**_ mean shop-lifting or bashing someone's style! Like a legal crime as in she's a psycho who's tried to kill several girls that dated her ex-boyfriends!" she was freaked out by now. "Should I be safe since I broke up with Derrington?" Massie whimpered, her eyes full of fear. "She's nawt exactly locked up anymore!"

"Ehmagawd. Don't worry Mass, I'm sure you'll be fine." Alicia gasped, nawt ever finding _anything_ this bad in _**anyones**_ files. "You carry around mace and I can go get you a box of tranquilizer shots if you're scared." Leesh's eyes were huge as she tried to console her friend. She took the files and hastily stowed them back in her bag, Derrington was coming over having noticed Mass' panic attack.

"Is she ok?" Derrington grabbed Massie's arms and shook her. "Mass! Snap out of it." On a crazy hunch he kissed her.

Massie had calmed down after Derrick kissed her but she immedietly got pissed, "What the hell it the matter with you?!" she shouted, shoving Derrington away. "Gawd! I am done with you? D-O-N-E! I am sick and tired of you and your ahn-noying ways of everything! And after what happened yesterday? You're lucky I don't physically _**and**_ mentally kill you now!" Massie ranted before speed-walking away, because running was a sign of weakness. And there was no way she'd let Derrick see how she truly felt, what he got was barely anything.

During math Massie had almost fully zoned out. She had successfully taken her mind of the Michelle Rose situation but now that scene at Derrington's house kept replaying. "Mr. Brannen? Could I please be excused to the restroom?" She asked the teacher, she needed some water before she fainted. As soon as the teacher let her out she left, walking quite slowly, dazed. She could hear a quick pursuit as she walked to a water cooler.

"Mass!"

Massie's hands clenched, Derrington, she knew it was him. "What?!" She snapped, "I told you I'm done! What more do you want?" Massie forcefully slammed her water cup into the trashcan.

"You don't know the whole story. She had her hands on my head forcing me! I swear!" Derrington pleaded, "I would never do that to you, not after I told you I loved you..." he trailed off.

Massie was silent for a moment, then she reached up to kiss Derrick on the lips, "I forgive you...but you're on probation." she was sure about Derrick but Michelle was another story.

The sixth period bell rang, signaling the end of school.

"Walk me to the Range Rover?" Massie smiled, as they walked back to class to pick up their bags. They walked out of the room side by side.

Derrick grinned and he leaned down to kiss her lips, but she turned and gave him the cheek. "Ouch! I'll walk you to Isaac if you give me a real kiss."

"Hmm...done." Massie kissed his lips this time.

When the ah-dorable couple said good-bye at the Ranger Rover Massie's phone vibrated as soon as Derrington left.

**WITHELD: I know you read my file, so what makes you think you'll be an exception from those other girls?**

Massie's eyes widened and she froze. She was still stuck when the rest of the PC arrived. She felt Kristen take the phone from her to look at the screen.

"Ehmagawd." She whispered, showing the text to Alicia. Claire and Dylan looked over to read it. "Mass? Snap out of it!"

Massie shook her head, erasing her thoughts like an Etch-A-Sketch. "Let's go home. I'll tell my dad about it and you guys can help me. Gawd, what is up with this girl? She's pretty enough to move on! Nawt go all doom and gloom trying to get herself arrested and killed from Capital Punishment." Massie sighed, truthfully she was scared to death and also fairly pissed. This girl who knew nothing about her had the gall to scare her and then, mostly likely, will try to kill her. Someone call the police and have Mass surrounded by a S.W.A.T team imedietely. No one can rest until this tramp is in an iron cage, behind bars, and surrounded with electric fencing! Don't forget to have the fence surrounded by the entire U.S Military because this girl is crazy!

_I am finding out,_

_That maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down_

_And I can't do this alooone_

_Stay with me,_

_This is what I neeeed please._

_Sing us a song,_

_And we'll sing it back to you._

_We could sing our own_

_But what would it be without you? Ohh,oh._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think of this chapter? Good, or did I come in too strong or did Massie forgive Derrington too quickly? Reviews and suggestions are highly encouraged! This is my last chapter for today, I wrote **three, **I am so proud! I promise tomorrow I will have more! Okay, see you tomorrow, and I _**do**_ read the reviews and reply to them as well! Bye! This is the edit version AGAIN, my break lines disappeared so I had to delete and readd! Sorry for ANY confusion!

**EDIT:**

Bye the way, I've been spelling Isaac wrong, I had it Issac...haha! Sorry!


	7. Taking Chances

The Block Estate

Friday, May 23rd

7:40PM

Kristen knocked on the door of Massie's bedroom. "Mass! You in there?" She opened the door and screamed.

Massie was out cold on the floor, a trickle of blood coming from her head. Bean was running around barking for help. Kristen knelt to her side, screaming for help. Frantically, she grabbed the phone and called 911, shouting at the police in her frenzy. "Stay calm?! I'm already ten times past that! Just hurry up! NO! She doesn't do drugs! Are you insane! Just come here now!" She hung up the phone and shouted again, "! ! Leesh! Dyl! Claire!" Kristen started to slap Massie's face. "Wake up, Mass!"

Everyone ran into the room. "Kristen, wha-" They began to say, then they saw Massie.

"Ehmagawd!" The PC shrieked.

The Blocks were dumbfounded, "How did this happen?" they said loudly.

"I don't know!" Kristen was in hysterics, "I came to check on her because she'd been in her room for a while! So I opened the door and saw her like this! I was freaking out, shouting at the cops and for you guys!" she looked like she would explode.

"Umm. Maybe we should call Derrick. He _is_ her boyfriend and he'd want to know." Alicia said softly.

Dylan nodded and dialed Derricks number from her Sony Ericsson W350 **(A/N: Check my profile for a picture. The phone is so cool!)**, he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Dylan, thought the PC had a sleepover tonight."

Dylan whispered to Alicia and put the phone on speaker, "I don't know what to say!" she widened her eyes.

"Dyl?" Derrick asked. "You there?"

"Uhmm. Derrick, I don't know how to put this subtly so I'm just going to say it. Mass is hurt...you better get over here now." Dylan's eyebrows pinched together.

"WHAT?!" He shouted, then composed himself. "I'll be there with my boys, they're all over here. Give us ten minutes."

By now the police had come, practically knocking down the door.

"What happened here?" the cop asked Mr. Block.

Mr. Block looked pointedly at Kristen, so the cop turned his attention to her.

"I honestly don't know _how _or _what_ happened, officer." Kristen begun, much calmer than she had been before. "We were gaving a sleepover and Massie had taken a bit too long her bedroom so I came up here to check on her. She didn't answer so I went in and I found her like this. I started freaking out and shouting everywhere and on the phone when I called the police." She looked at the PC who nodded. "We _**do**_ have a hunch on who did it though, but I'm not sure how much trouble we'll get in for this. Uh, it doesn't matter, Mass' safety is more important. Leesh, would you tell them?"

"Okay, I'll admit, we get quite intense when we get into something. So I'll start from the beginning: Mass went to her boyfriend, Derrick Harrington's, house last...Sunday I believe." Alicia started, "They were just hanging out playing "Would You Rather" and all of a sudden this girl Michelle Rose, Derrick's ex-girlfriend from sixth grade, she comes in and makes out with Derrick. So Mass dumped him on a midunderstanding and told us, Kristen, Dylan, Claire, and I, about it. Since my dad is a lawyer and I'm a huge snoop, I managed to get ahold of a copy Michelle Rose's file. Mass was looking through it and...Dyl continue for me!" she couldn't finish.

"Mass found a criminal record for this girl. She's a psycho who goes around trying to kill the girls who've dated her ex-boyfriends. We have the file right here!" Dylan handed the officer Michelle's file and continued. "The next day at school Derrick apologized and the two got back together and then Mass gets this text saying: **'I know you read my file, so what makes you think you'll be an exception from those other girls?'** and she was totally freaked but she waved it away and we went home."

Claire jumped in, desprate to speak, "Nothing happened to her that whole week until today! We don't know why someone would attack her while she had six other people on her property. I'm just guessing this girl wanted to show she wasn't scared to attack whenever she pleased! You _need _to help her, Officer...Brady!" Claire looked at the cop's nametag. "Our best friend's life might be in jepordy here! And we're all so worried."

"Officer?" Kendra Block touched the officer's arm. "Based on what these girls have said, I'm extremely concerned about my daughter's safety. She needs to be protected until this Michelle girl is back behind bars." Kendra looked at her daughter who was beginning to regain conciousness. "We can have people protect her at home and her friends could stay with her at all times at school, but what about all those other times? She was attacked when she was alone. For all we know this girl could be waiting to get her in the bathroom!" Kendra's eyes were the size of golf balls.

William Block finally spoke after being quiet so long. "We could withdraw her from school and have her homeschooled while Kendra stayed with her at all times but, that's just too complicated. Also, knowing my daughter, Massie wouldn't stand for that."

Massie moaned, "Mom? Dad? What happened?" she sat up rubbing her head.

"Mass!" Derrick ran in the front door, having arrived with the rest of the soccer team. "Mass, Dylan told me you were hurt!"

"Derrick?" Massie mumbled disorientedly. "I'm fine but - oww! - my head hurts! What did I get hit with?"

The policeman looked at the right side of Massie's head, "Looks like a blackjack." he inhaled sharply. "I'm not surprised it hurts. Just looking at it makes me want to scream."

Massie stood up, wobbling slightly, and walked to her mirror. There was a huge bruise just above her right temple. She gasped. "Holy flip!"

Officer Brady gave a grim smile, full of pity. "You'll have to take that to be check for splinters or breaks. We don't want your brain damaged so don't rub that head. If there are splinters that won't be good."

Massie's phone buzzed, she went to pick it up and read the text. She gasped and almost hurled the phone into a wall. She showed the text to everyone, including the soccer team who had crowded into Massie's bedroom.

------------------------------

**WITHELD: I told you, no exceptions, even **_**if**_** Derrick was so six years ago.**

------------------------------

"What the hell?" Cam said.

"Long story." The PC said together.

"Basically? Your ex-girlfriend's a little psycho who's out to get your current girlfriend because she's dating you." Massie said, her hands clenching from restraint. They wanted so much to rub her head and numb the pain.

"Michelle?" Derrick gaped.

Massie raised an eyebrow. "Unless I've met another ex-girlfriend."

Everyone went to the hospital except Officer Brady, who went to go check the police data on Michelle Rose. Thankfully, Massie didn't any splinters or breaks in her skull. Just one hell of a bruise that would go away in a few weeks just so long as she put the ointment on it.

As everyone was leaving the hospital, Massie grabbed Derrington by the collar and whispered _very_ quietly. "We need to talk, Sunday. The PC wants to go shopping and Claire can finally buy her own pair of socks at BCBG." Mass chuckled at the memory.

"Sunday." Derrick agreed.

_What do you say to takin' chances?_

_What do you say to jumpin' off the edge?_

_Never knowin' if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold_

_Or hell to pay_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

------------------------------

So this was a bit longer than usual, but I felt it all had to be in the same chapter. How am I doing so far? Good? Ok? Bad? As always, reviews and suggestions are encouraged and the artist of the song clip at the end is Celine Dion. The reason I chose this song is because I thought that Massie was "Taking Chances" to be with Derrington and this is what happened.


	8. Stay With Me

The Westchester Mall

Saturday, May 24th

11:30AM

To get their minds of off the recent happenings, the PC decided to have an all out shopping spree. Before coming, they dumped out _**everything**_ in their closets...even Claire. The itinerary was completely planned out for a whole day fun.

"Alright, so we'll start at BCBG then Vera Wang and then DKNY and just continue after that." Massie decided, "We're mainly shopping for casual clothing and clothes for the black party." she grinned. The black party was in two weeks and it was going to be ah-mazing!

In total the PC spent about $80,000 _**each**_ at the mall **(A/N: Don't ask, I came up with a random big number that seemed fit for a closet of designer clothing)**,which was nothing compared to how much their parents were making. Then they stopped by at Starbucks for frappuccinos and cinnamon biscotties. Next they had Isaac drop them off at the Sweet Factory **(A/N: Omg...). **Claire was dying for some candy and Mass decided she may as well get some too. Claire told her it numbed physical and mental pain, and she'd need it for her stupid bruise and her "Michelle Rose-o-phobia." They bought twenty dollars worth of candy each; Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen all cracked and bought some as well.

"Isaac? We can go home now. Park near the spa would you?" Massie said, relieving Isaac of his duties for the day. It was 9:00PM and the Pretty Committee had been out for exactly ten and a half hours. "Sorry we made you drive so much today."

"That's fine Massie." He replied nonchalantly, parallel parking into the Ranger Rover's reserved parking spot.

The girls got out of the car and into the spa.

"Today was so much fun!" Alicia giggled, "Remember that guy who gave us that weird look when he saw all of our bags?" her giggles soon turned into a group laugh.

"Ehmagawd! The cashiers were bugging out too!" Claire gasped.

"Kuh-laire! I'm still in shock that you bought an _**entire wardrobe**_ on your own! And we weren't shopping at Ross or Target either!" Mass giggled, "Kristen I totally can because she's done that before, back in the fourth grade." she pulled her towel into the water and covered herself up. "Alright. I am done here, what about you girls?" Mass got out of the water.

"Ya, we're good." Dylan said, following Mass' lead. As did everyone else.

"So what do you want to do?" Kristen asked, after all the girls were dressed in brand new clothes.

"iSight the boys?" Alicia offered, then she frowned. "I haven't talked to Josh since yesterday, and I only told him that I was super worried about you, Mass."

Massie laughed, "Sure. Let's go to my room."

---------------------------------------------

"Hey Block - whoa! - are all those shopping bags yours?!" Derrick exclaimed, for Mass' room was _flooded_ with bags.

"Umm, we're here too ya know." Alicia snapped, "Hey Josh!" her tone instantly lightened.

"Hey." Josh lifted a hand in gesture.

The following PC members greeted their respective boyfriends.

"So we were thinking of asking you to leave the webcam on so we could make sure no one kills you when your sleeping." Kemp said all of a sudden.

"That's actually a really good idea, Kemp." Massie said, "But how are we going to sleep when we know you're watching us?"

"By ignoring us and sleeping?" Josh offered.

Dylan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine." Massie said before turning off the lights. "See you tomorrow, Derrick, we need to talk." She rolled over and closed her eyes.

---------------------------------------------

_Stay with me,_

_Don't let me go._

_Cuz I can't be without you._

_Stay with me,_

_And hole me close._

_Because I built my world around you_

_And I don't,_

_Wanna know what it's like without you,_

_Stay with me_

_Just stay with me_

---------------------------------------------

That song was "Stay With Me" by Dainty Kane, which is basically the last part of this chapter. I'll update more tomorrow, at least two chapters. Promise! As always, and I'm sure you're getting annoying but I'm going to say it anyways: Reviews and suggestions are extremely encouraged.

Thank you _**everyone who have**_ read my story. You have no idea how happy your reviews make me, they're all so nice I almost fall out of my chair in gratitude. No jokes. It also keeps me motivated to keep writing, because I probably would have gotten bored and just deleted the whole thing. So thank you so much again!

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of "The Clique" novel nor have I pitched any ideas for them. The brilliancy of the series all goes to Miss Lisi Harrison. All I did was take the characters along with their personalities, the setting of the story, and the character's "lingo" to create my own little story.  
_

I felt I had to put that, everyone else does in their stories so I thought, uhh...I'm going to copy that just incase. I'm too young to get sued for copyright infrigment or plagarism.


	9. Cry

The Block Estate

Sunday, May 25th

3:40PM

Massie led Derrick into her room, "Thanks for not chickening out." she began. "I really need to talk to you about...her."

Derrick nodded cautiously.

"First off, you knew about her right? About her crazy ways of thinking and ideas? You knew, you must have." Massie asked him, unsure if she wanted to hear it.

"I did," Derrick said, "but she had been locked up for so long I had no idea that she was in _**jail**_. I thought she'd have been put in an asylum." he sighed.

"And now she's after me. What am I supposed to do about that?" Massie said, her voice getting louder. "I'm scared Derrick, I'm scared to go _**anywhere**_ alone. I'm scared that if I turn my back for even a second she's going to kill me." Massie's eyes began to well up with tears, "I can't stand that she's so crazy about her ex-boyfriends that she's go to these lengths!" then the tears poured out.

Derrick had never seen Massie Block cry. Not when he called her immature back in the seventh grade. Not even when Bean had to have surgery because she'd gotten a very small tumor. This was this first time Massie Block had cried in front of Derrick Harrington and he had no idea what to do. He wrapped his arms around her slumped figure and held her while she cried. "Shhh." He attempted to sooth her. "We'll figure this out together and with the Pretty Committee."

Kendra and William Block came to check on Massie. Kendra smiled slightly at the scene before her and mouthed, "Thank you." to Derrick. While William simply had gratitude in his eyes, but it was overclouded with worry. They soon left, not wanting to intrude or up Massie's waterworks.

Massie's phone rang, Alicia. She wiped her eyes and answered it. "Leesh?"

"Mass?" Alicia said, her voice thick. "I know you're with Derrington and talking and all but I really need to talk to someone too." She sounded on the verge of tears so Massie let her continue. "Josh is such a bastard! I walked in on him making out with Claire, who was about to bash his head open. I wanted to talk to you and Derrington because I need _help_ from a guy and my best friend."

"Ehmagawd, lemme put you on speaker." Massie hit the speaker phone button. "Now how did this happen? Why was Kuh-laire even there?"

"Well apparently, _I _asked her to come over to my place. GAWD! Josh is such a pig, he jacked my phone, of course! He just deleted that sent message and the reply too!" Alicia ranted, "I was in my bedroom getting a gift I bought for him. Ughh!" she said furiously.

Derrick was thoughtful, "If you still want him, then just make him realize how much he and **Claire** _aren't_ meant to be; but how much you both are made for each other." he tried a suggestion.

"That's brilliant!" Alicia exclaimed.

"You'll need Claire's help though..." Mass trailed off, "Slap him first though...then set your plan. He deserves it. BTW ~ What gift did you get him?" she said nastily.

"Ralph Lauren's brand new cologne. It smelled ah-mazing too. I took a leaf out of K's book and threw it across the street." Alicia giggled, "Thank you so much, both of you!" she said before hanging up.

Massie's phone vibrated and her eyes widened in fear. She whipped the phone at Derrick. "You read it, I can't."

Derrick opened the text and cleared his throat. He began to read.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**WITHHELD: Just wait, things are going to get a lot worse than a giant bruise. You better start sleeping with one eye open.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Massie snarled, "If I _ever_ so much get a **glance** at that girl, I will strangle her. Then throw her corpse all the way around the world so that she ends up in the exact same position she started in!" her entire body shook with anger.

"We'll figure this out." Derrick promised, "You'll be safe, carefree, and happy again. I don't want to see you cry again after this is over." he whispered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (Deep inside)_

_Was there that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_The moment that I saw you cry_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This song was "Cry" by Mandy Moore, which is Derrick seeing Massie cry for the first time _ever_.

So what did you think? I'm going to say something new as to nawt annoy you. Review and make suggestions as you please. I won't force you so yeah...

So I'm going to write another chapter as soon as I go get a piece of pumpkin pie...so bye for now! :]

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of "The Clique" novel nor have I pitched any ideas for them. The brilliancy of the series all goes to Harrison. All I have done was branch out my mind and created a small story based on the same characters along with their personalities and borrowed the setting._


	10. Happy

BOCHS Cafe: Table 18

Monday, May 26th

12:45PM

"Aleesh, how's your plan going?" Kristen asked, popping a cucumber roll into her mouth.

"Yeah. Mass told us about it but that's all she said she knew." Dylan said, peeling the foil off of a turkey sandwich.

Mass, just realizing something, slammed the table. "Dyl!" She exclaimed, "You've stopped dieting for the past...four months!" she ticked the months off her fingers.

"Yeah," Dyl rolled her head to the side, "I decided you guys were right, I'm not fat so there's no point in dieting." she grinned.

The Pretty Committee burst into applause, "Congratz Dyl!" they said.

"The plan's going, I just need a few more days."

"Ooooh, then you need speed it up a bit, Leesh." Massie winced, "My mom told me this morning that "The Black Party" got moved up to this Saturday. So we'll all help you out because you need dates." she looked at Alicia apologetically.

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan exclaimed, "I just realized something. Kuh-laire? Does Cam know about Josh kissing you?" she whispered this because the boys were about three tables away.

Claire looked over at Cam then shook her head. "And he _can't_ find out. Remember how mad he got when _**I**_ kissed Josh? I do _nawt_ want to know what he'd to to **Josh** for kissing **me**."

"So we're preforming at the Black Party, we need to decided on five songs. I have the outfits already planned out. **(A/N: Check my profile.)**" Massie said, "I declare we do "When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls because I am obsessed with it right now. So each of you can pick one song." she smiled.

"Decode by Paramore." Claire grinned.

Dylan tapped her chin. "I say...My Heart by Paramore."

Kristen nodded. "Seven Days of Lonely by I Nine. Luhh-v it!"

Alicia laughed a little. "Step Up by Samantha Jade."

Massie jotted down the names of the songs on her iPhone. She emailed it to the Black Party planner, locked her phone, put it away, then grinned. "This Saturday is going to be perf - Josh is coming Leesh, cool it."

"Hey Josh." Alicia said uncertainly.

"We're going to go get some more Starbucks...I'll get you some Leesh." Massie signaled the PC to follow her.

Alicia watched her leave and turned her attention back to Josh. "Umm."

"I'm sorry for doing that to you yesterday. When I saw how hurt you were and how pissed Claire was I realized that it really is you I want. Claire was just...I don't know. But I love you, not her." Josh said, pouring his heart out.

He looked so sincere that Alicia couldn't blow him off. She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him. "I forgive you."

Josh smiled and walked back to his friends and the PC came back to table 18.

"Ehmagawd. It's Derrick." Massie said, checking her text messages.

--------------------------------------

**DERRICK: Pretty Committee coming with us to the Black Party?**

**MASSIE: Unless you're thinking otherwise. :)**

--------------------------------------

Massie put her phone away and laughed. The Black Party would be fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Someone just tell me_

_That it's okay now_

_What are you worried about?  
_

_Got my dreams, got my life, got my love_

_Got my friends got the sunshine above_

_Why am I making this hard on myself_

_When there's so many beautiful reasons I have to be happy_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

This song was Natasha Bedingfield's "Happy" because this was a happy chapter. Haha!

So this chapter was a lot more fun to write because I got to mention music and make Alicia and Josh all happy again. The next chapter is going to be very, _very_ intense. I scare myself just thinking about it. But then again I get scared easily...

Next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of "The Clique" novel nor have I pitched any ideas for them. The briliancy of the series all goes to Harrison. All I have done was branch out my mind and created a small story based on the same characters along with their personalities and borrowed the setting._


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

-------------------------------------------------

Do not worry and close this screen because **I am not discontinuing this story. **I deeply regret not posting any updates to my story today and I will apologize as much as needed. But as you know, today _is_ Thanksgiving and I've been helping my family prepare for a whole night of events with some relatives and friends who are attending. I only had about ten minutes to write and upload this note. To make up for this loss, I promise the next few chapters will cause you to scream with excitement as it will me. I know I promised you drama and excitement _today_ but unfortunately it cannot be. Again I apologize and I wish everyone of my readers and those who don't read my story a very happy Thanksgiving. Thank you.

Amanda


	12. Coming For You

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of "The Clique" novels nor have I pitched any ideas for them. The brilliancy of the series all goes to Harrison. All I have done was branch out my mind and created a small story based on the same characters along with their personalities and borrowed the setting._

* * *

The Black Party: Stage Room

Saturday, June 8th

10:30AM

The Blocks, the Lyons, the Riveras, the Gregorys, and the Marvils gathered in the stage room of the fabulous home rented as a location for the black party. **(A/N: Check my profile for pictures of the home.) **The five families had split the $35,000 rent, $7000 each, and together they would decorate the home for the first ever Black Party, hosted by the Pretty Committee and their families.

Kendra Block stood in front of the room and looked at her friends and family, her attitude all business. "The Lyons will handle the kitchen; prepare it, decorate, and make sure all of the ingredients are stocked in the refrigerator and cupboards for the caterer. A list of the ingredients is taped on the refrigerator."

Jay Lyons nodded and led his family into the kitchen.

After Todd, the last person in line had left, Kendra continued. "The Riveras will handle the living room. Everything you need is there. The Gregorys will take care of the lobby. (A/N: Invitation pictures on my profile) Merri Lee and Dylan, you two will take care of the dining room. My family will handle the courtyard, pool, and roof garden. Let's go, we only have seven and a half hours to make this place prestige!"

The families went off to do their part.

------------------------------------------

The Black Party

Saturday, June 8th

6:00PM

The five families had separated into different rooms ready to greet their guests while the Pretty Committee has disappeared into the bedroom to get ready for their performance.

"Ehmagawd. Tonight will be ah-mazing!" Massie declared, popping in her amethyst earrings.

"I heart these outfits!" Alicia squealed. **(A/N: Check my profile for pictures.)**

Kristen laughed and then said seriously. "But Mass, I never thought you'd wear with Converse, AKA: tennis shoes slash sneakers."

"There's a first for everything, right?" Massie shrugged.

"I think it's time to go ladies." Dylan giggled, popping a green grape into her mouth.

"The show _must_ start." said Claire, striking a supermodel pose.

------------------------------------------

The Black Party: Stage Room

Saturday, June 8th

6:30PM

The mothers of the Pretty Committee stood on the stage room and spoke when everybody had gathered. Kendra Block spoke to the audience first.

"Our daughters just love to preform so we asked them to sing for us today."

Nadia Rivera continued. "They've worked _very_ hard to bring this performance to you so be kind."

"So now we would like to present our daughter's hard work to you all." Merri Lee Marvil giggled.

Judi Lyons said poised, her head tall. "The microphones are ready and so are they."

Rachelle Gregory (A/N: Her first name isn't in any of the books so I made one up.) smiled. "We give you our daughters, the Pretty Committee."

Applause.

The girls walked on stage, strutting their stuff but ignoring wolf whistles from any boys. They stood in specific order to the five wireless microphones and their stands. Claire, Kristen, Massie, Alicia, and Dylan.

* * *

"When I Grow Up" had no intro music so the girls immediately began singing once in position. Massie had chosen this song so she was lead singer.

* * *

[Intro x2:]

Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)

And you don't care what they say

See, every time you turn around

They're screamin' your name

[Verse 1:]

Now I've got a confession

When I was young I wanted attention

And I promised myself that I'd do anything

Anything at all for them to notice me

[Bridge:]

But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You know what it's like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

'Cause see when I was younger I would say

[Chorus:]

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on TV

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2:]

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

[Verse 2:]

They used to tell me I was silly

Until I popped up on the TV

I always wanted to be a superstar

And knew that singing songs would get me this far

[Bridge:]

But I ain't complaining

We all wanna be famous

So go ahead and say what you wanna say

You know what it's like to be nameless

Want them to know what your name is

'Cause see when I was younger I would say

[Chorus:]

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on TV

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2:]

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

[Verse 3:]

I see them staring at me

Oh I'm a trendsetter

Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better

You can talk about me

'Cause I'm a hot topic

I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

[Chorus:]

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on TV

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2:]

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

[Chorus:]

When I grow up

I wanna be famous

I wanna be a star

I wanna be in movies

When I grow up

I wanna see the world

Drive nice cars

I wanna have groupies

When I grow up

Be on TV

People know me

Be on magazines

When I grow up

Fresh and clean

Number one chick when I step out on the scene

[Hook x2:]

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

* * *

The song finished and people could only clap for a second or two before the intro for "Decode" kicked in. Claire was the lead singer this time.

* * *

[Verse 1:]

How can I decide what's right?

When you're clouding up my mind

I can't win your losing fight all the time

No care to ever own what's mine

When you're always taking sides

But you wont take away my pride

No not this time

Not this time

[Chorus:]

How did we get here?

Well I use to know you so well

How did we get here?

Well, I think I know

[Verse 2:]

The truth is hiding in your eyes

And its hanging on your tongue

Just boiling in my blood,

But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are

If you're a man at all

Well, I will figure this one out

On my own (I'm screaming I love you so)

On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)

[Chorus:]

How did we get here?

Well I use to know you so well, yeah.

How did we get here?

Well, I think I know

[Bridge:]

Do you see what we've done?

We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

Do you see what we've done?

We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

[Chorus:]

Yeah

How did we get here?

Well I use to know you so well, yeah yeah.

How did we get here?

Well, I use to know you so well

[Ending:]

I think I know

I think I know

There is something I see in you

It might kill me I want it to be true

* * *

Now it was Dylan's turn to lead for "My Heart." Again, the audience had absolutely no time to clap.

* * *

[Verse 1:]

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong

That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone

[Hook 1:]

Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

[Chorus:]

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you

We could sing our own, but what would it be without you?

[Verse 2:]

I am nothing now and it's been so long

Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

[Hook 2:]

This time I will be listening.

[Chorus:]

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you

We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

[Bridge:]

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours

This heart, it beats, beats for only you

My heart is yours

(My heart, it beats for you)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)

My heart is yours (My heart is yours)

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours

(Please don't go, please don't fade away)

(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...

* * *

The male singer's backup vocals were left in the song when they took out the main vocals because none of the PC could sing like that and still sound good.

The next song, "Seven Days of Lonely" was lead by Kristen.

* * *

[Intro:]

Ohh

[Verse 1:]

I got a call today

At 3 AM

It's what you didn't say that told me I'd get hurt again.

So I hung up the phone

And I screamed out loud.

I felt so alone, should have said the things I'm thinking now.

[Hook 1:]

Ohh, I never thought it'd be so hard to let you go.

(I just want you to know)

[Chorus:]

Tell me how I'm gonna make it, you're the one I can't forget.

It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends.

When I try to face it when I wake up, I hate the way reality sets in.

God, I wish you could hold me through the seven days of lonely.

(The seven days of lonely, yeah)

[Verse 2:]

Oh it's deafening,

The bitter truth.

I'm doing everything for the first time again and without you.

I pretend I'm okay,

But it aches inside.

There's got to be a way that's better than just getting by.

[Hook 1:]

Ohh, never thought it'd be so hard to let you go.

(I just want you to know)

[Chorus:]

Tell me how I'm gonna make it, you're the one I can't forget.

It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends.

When I try to face it when I wake up, I hate the way reality sets in.

God, I wish you could hold me through the seven days of lonely.

[Bridge:]

My heart is speeding up and slowing down to know I know it's over, it's over.

And can you die of heartbreak, to die for love lost young?

I pray to find it again, oh again.

[Hook 2:]

Got a call today

At 3 AM

It's what you didn't say that hurts again.

[Chorus:]

Tell me how I'm gonna make it you're the one I can't forget.

It's like I'm running in slow motion in a nightmare that never ends.

When I try to face it when I wake up, I hate the way reality sets in.

God, I wish you could hold me

Through the seven days of lonely.

The seven days of lonely,

The seven days of lonely,

Through the seven days of lonely,

[Ending:]

Ohhhhhh

* * *

Alicia lead "Step Up" naturally, which began **_right_** after "Seven Days of Lonely" ended.

* * *

[Intro:]

(Step step step up)

this is somethin for the radio

(Step step step up)

this is somethin for the radio

(Step step step up)

this is somethin for the radio

(Step step step up)

[Chorus:]

Boy, no matter what we go through

You step up I'll step up too

It don't matter what the haters say

As long as you are my boo

And no matter how hard it gets

This love will have no regrets

As long as when we steppin on the dance floor

It's me and you

[Verse 1:]

Feel the rhythm of the beat, that's my heart

Cupid shot me with the arrow from the start

And you know that it's your love that's got me trapped

Everytime I try to leave you bring me back

So much water at times I cried a river

You dried my eyes and brought me back to laughter

And when I lay next to you I wanna wake up

And when I break up it's only to make up

[Chorus:]

Boy, no matter what we go through

You step up I'll step up too

It don't matter what the haters say

As long as you are my boo

And no matter how hard it gets

This love will have no regrets

As long as when we steppin on the dance floor

It's me and you

[Verse 2:]

If we don't step up we'll loose our groove

So confused don't know which way to move

Pull my hand and let me know you feel me too

Look into my eyes and tell me baby I love you

Never get wet cuz I'll be your umbrella

We can make it through any kind of weather

You step up I'll step up boy

Cuz I'm tryin to be with you forever

[Chorus:]

Boy, no matter what we go through

You step up I'll step up too

It don't matter what the haters say

As long as you are my boo

And no matter how hard it gets

This love will have no regrets

As long as when we steppin on the dance floor

It's me and you

[Bridge:]

When I step in a place, I feel my feet

Lifting from underneath

You grab my hands, spin me round

And right before I fall

You catch me and you say

Baby, it'll be okay

Just look into my eyes

And we will make another day

[Chorus x2:]

Boy, no matter what we go through

You step up I'll step up too

It don't matter what the haters say

As long as you are my boo

And no matter how hard it gets

This love will have no regrets

As long as when we steppin on the dance floor

It's me and you

[Ending:]

(Step step step up)

this is somethin for the radio

(Step step step up)

this is somethin for the radio

(Step step step up)

this is somethin for the radio

(Step step step up)

[Chorus :]

Boy, no matter what we go through

You step up I'll step up too

It don't matter what the haters say

As long as you are my boo

And no matter how hard it gets

This love will have no regrets

As long as when we steppin on the dance floor

It's me and you

* * *

The was a large round of applause when the PC had finally finished singing _**five**_ songs, so it struck everyone, mostly the PC, when another song came in. Thank _**gawd**_ they all knew it but they were _exhausted!_ Oh well. "I Hate This Part" by The Pussycat Dolls started playing it's intro. Massie took lead again.

* * *

[Verse 1:]

We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue

And right now radio's all that we can hear

Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so over due

It's cold outside but between us

[Hook:]

The world slows down

But my heart beats fast right now

I know this is the part

Where the end starts

[Chorus:]

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through my fingers

I don't wanna try now

All that's left's goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take your tears

I hate this part right here

[Verse 2:]

Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene

Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine

Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep

But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me

[Hook:]

The world slows down

But my heart beats fast right now

I know this is the part

Where the end starts

[Chorus:]

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now

All that's left's goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take your tears

I hate this part right here

[Bridge:]

I know you'll ask me to hold on

And carry on like nothing's wrong

But there is no more time for lies

'Cause I see sunset in your eyes

[Chorus:]

I can't take it any longer

Thought that we were stronger

All we do is linger

Slipping through our fingers

I don't wanna try now

All that's left's goodbye to

Find a way that I can tell you

[Ending:]

That I gotta do it,

I gotta do it,

I gotta do it

I hate this part

I gotta do it,

I gotta do it,

I gotta do it

I hate this part right here

I hate this part right here

I just can't take these tears

I hate this part right here

* * *

The girls practically died when yet _another_ song kicked in. Hopefully they could hold on for **one** more song. Massie glared at her mother while the intro for "Better In Time" started. She began to take the lead, but she didn't get the chance to start. Bullets were fired everywhere. Everyone began to scream and duck under the tables. The glass shattered and the blasts of the gun were heard everywhere. The Pretty Committee gasped and ran off the stage. They ducked under the tables plugging their ears. Conviently enough the BB's were under the same table.

"What the hell is going on?!" Derrick shouted over the sound of bullets.

Suddenly the firing stopped. Massie got out of the table to peek over it and see what was going on.

"Mass?" Kristen asked, "What's going on?" she flinched when one more fire went off. "Mass?"

"Mass!" Derrick tugged on her leg, causing her to fall over.

Everyone screamed again. Massie Block had been shot, right in the crack between her right shoulder and collar bone. Blood had made a large puddle around her shoulder. Her eyes were wide in fear and her face was contorted in pain She tried to grab at her shoulder to stop the pain but it only increased, making her wimper and cry. She began to twitch from the pain.

"Ehmgawd!" Claire shrieked, "Someone call the police! Mass is going to die, hurry! Who has their phone?!" she started clawing at the purses on the tables, pulling out a random phone. Quickly she dialed 911. When they picked up she started screaming. "Help! There's been a shooting! My friend got hit! We need an ambulance!" Claire hung up the phone after confirming the address and her name with the police. "Mass! Mass don't die! You can't die!" She screamed at her friend while Cam tried to soothe her.

"Mass!" Derrick shouted, his own face in pain, watching his only love writhe in agony. He didn't know if it was a hallucination or real, but he saw Michelle Rose smirking at Massie's state, then turn her gaze to Derrick in longing before she disappeared.

_I'm breakin down, I just can't take it anymore, oh no_

_I won't let you go, you know I'm comin for you_

_No matter what it's gonna take I gotta make this move_

_You're the one that I chose, you know I'm comin for you_

------------------------------

"Coming For You" by Jojo...I don't know why I chose this song, but my main thought is making Michelle Rose actually have true feelings for Derrington. I think that would make a juicy chapter.

This chapter was a lot longer _just _because of all six long lyrics, but I still though the last part was really good.

There will be a new chapter up as soon as I write it, but I promised that I'd make up for yesterday. So expect the chapter in an hour or two. Well, I need to bow out and write the next chapter before my you all kill me for the minor cliff hanger.


	13. What I've Done

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of "The Clique" novels nor have I pitched any ideas for them. The briliancy of the series all goes to Miss Lisi Harrison. All I have done was branch out my mind to create a small story based on the same characters along with their personalities and borrowed the setting._

_

* * *

_

Westchester Hospital

Saturday, June 8th

10:00PM

The Pretty Committee and their families were gathered in the large waiting room of the Westchester Hospital. Massie Block had been in surgery for three hours now and they were still awaiting the news of their beloved friend and daughter. Finally, finally...the surgeon came in looking for them. Kendra and William Block ran up to them, anxiously waiting for him to say something.

"Mr. and Mrs. Block? Your daughter will be perfectly fine. We got the bullet out, and it did** not** hit her lung. She's in the ICU because the bullet got faily deep but she's actually well enough to see at most ten at once. She's very anxious and keeps begging for her friends and a boy named Derrick." The surgeon smiled, she was a girl.

"Thank you so much ." The Blocks said gratefully.

"Derrick? You and Massie's friends should see her first then. You all saved her life by calling the police so quickly." Kendra smiled, holding William's hand.

William Block nodded, clamping a hand on Derrick's shoulder.

--------------------------------------------

"Mass!" The PC squealed with joy. "You're going to be okay!"

Massie smiled happily from her bed while the PC and the OCBs (A/N: I'm changing _**B**_riarwood_** B**_oys to _**O**_ctavian_** C**_ountry_** B**_oy) crowded around her bed. "I know," She began, hastily stowing something away under her blankets. "and I cannot believe how lucky I got. The bullet didn't hit any major arteries or veins, totally missed my right lung and collar bone, and didn't go all the way through." She said cheerfully.

Cam winced, "Spare me the details of the surgery." he begged.

Massie laughed, "Of course I can't tell you all about that. I was _out cold_." she rolled her eyes, the _duh_ in her tone practically foaming at her lips.

"Mass, do you need anything?" Derrick said anxiously.

"I'm fine." She said quickly, before turning back to her friends. "So what did I miss while I was in the "Torture Chamber?"

Derrick watched the Pretty Committee go into a detailed oral report on everything that had happened in the waiting room while Massie ate it all up like she actually cared about it. Please! Derrick knew her better than that, but he shrugged it off.

* * *

The Block Estate

Sunday, June 19th

1:50PM

Derrick walked up the Block's path and rang the doorbell. Inez their housekeeper opened the door, let him in, and pressed the intercom button informing Massie that she had company.

"Derrick!" Massie said, coming down the stairs from her room. She was wearing a purple Juicy Couture tracksuit, hood on, and Blacks Converse X-HIs over the legs of her pants. "What are you doing here?" She asked nervously while looking around, she looked like she really didn't want him here.

"I wanted to talk to you, why?"

"Nothing." She shuffled her feet.

"You're not," Derrick began, jumping to the worst conclusion. "cheating on me, are you?

Massie blanked for a few minutes, then she whispered, "Yes, for a while" she mumbled the last part.

"That's nice Mass." Derrick said, fighting back rage. He walked out the door, stopped and turned around. Massie quickly composed her pained face. "I'm sorry I wasn't enough." He whispered before leaving, slamming the door of his black Mercedes and shrieking down the street.

Massie bit her lip to keep from crying. She had told the cruelest lie she could think of the her true love. Of course she didn't cheat on him so she was surprised that he believed her. Massie ran to her room, whipping her phone at the wall. Her most recent text glowed, seeming to taunt Massie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Message sent: Saturday, June 18th at 9:50PM_

WITHHELD: How about we make a deal? You give me Derrick and I leave you alone. You will _never_ be hurt by Michelle Rose ever again. You don't give him to me; you, Derrick, your friends, and your family suffer. I can't guarentee that all of them will live like you did. My aim was a little off, I apologize. Text this number back within 24 hrs.

_Reply sent Sunday, June 19th at 2:00PM_

MASSIE: I agree to your terms. I will break up with Derrick. Please, leave my friends, my family, and me alone.

_Reply sent Sunday, June 19th at 2:01PM_

WITHHELD: Good choice. You have my word on your loved one's safety.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Massie Block was not a crier. Massie Block was not a weak person. Today was different though. Massie Block had given up the love of her life for everyone's safety, now she would pay the price of watching him with the girl who had tried to kill her. Massie Block would cry today, but after that she would suck it up and deal. She would pray that one day _**he**_ might forgive her so they could just be friends. So that she could tell him why she had hurt him so badly.

Massie Block would just be glad that everyone was safe. But it wasn't over yet, that she knew. So for now, she would just cry. And for the first time in four years, she had a Current State of the Union.

* * *

**CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN............OUT**

Safety..........Death

Texted Agreements.............Verbal Commitments

Strength.....................Weakness

Michellington.................Massington

* * *

_What I've done,_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself, and let go of_

_What I've done!_

_What I've done!_

_Forgiving what I've done!_

* * *

This song is "What I've Done" by Linkin Park. It is basically Massie's thoughts on what she did to Derrick this chapter. She feels that she's become a monster to be able to say something as cruel as she did.

Poor Mass! I just want to cry for her! But it had to be like this, or else the story would just stop, ending too many chapters early. If any of you are looking for more Todd Lyons in my story, I'll be adding him in because I feel like I may as well wipe him out of the story completely if I don't use him. But I could never do that! He has so many uses! Just think about them! Spying on Derrington and Michelle for Massie, getting the truth out of Massie for Derrington...there's so much **variety! **Ahh, **variety**, how I love that word.

VARIETY: [vuh-rahy-i-tee]: a different form, condition, or phase of something

Well enough with my ramble. Keep waiting for my next chapter, it won't be too long. Swear!


	14. Almost Lover

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of "The Clique" novels nor have I pitched any ideas for them. The brilliancy of the series all goes to Miss Lisi Harrison. All I have done was branch out my mind to create a small story based on the same characters along with their personalities and borrowed the setting.

* * *

_

Amanda's says, "You were born an original. Don't die a copy."

* * *

The Gregory's Montador Penthouse

Sunday, June 9th

2:36PM

"What the hell Mass?!" Kristen Gregory screeched, after Massie had forwarded her the texts between her and Michelle Rose. "Why would you agree to this?"

The rest of the Pretty Committee were staring at their cell phones, as if willing the words to change around to something less far-fetched.

Massie had called the PC and begged them to meet at Kristen's while begging _Isaac_ to drive her to the Montador right after she had finished crying.

"You read what she wrote!" Massie whined, "What else could I do?" she sighed. "By the way, I bought these for you. Saw them online and fell in love." Massie handed each of her friends a brand new cell phone, all Sony Ericsson X1's. She pulled out her own and waved it around a bit. "Just put your SIM Cards into this phone but not now. I really need to talk to you guys."

The girls squealed over the phones, but who could blame them? They were _insane!_

"Mass, what we still don't get is why is told him you were cheating." Alicia sighed.

Massie groaned, "I was under pressure! In that moment it was either yes or no! If I said no, what would I have said after with all that weight on me? If I told him the truth he would absolutely _nawt_ break up with me and you girls would have gotten hurt next!" she moaned, putting her head in her hands. "I am such a fucking monster with the worst luck ever!" Massie said one more thing before another round of tears. "Don't tell anyone about this conversation."

* * *

Hotz Mansion

Sunday, June 9th

2:40PM

Derrick was ranting like crazy to the OCBs. "Why the hell would Mass cheat on me? I didn't _do_ anything and I _force _her to do something she didn't want!" He began pacing.

"Maybe that's the problem." Josh snickered.

Cam punched his arm, "Shut up Josh! Everyone knows Massie isn't a slut." he said loudly. Massie and Cam were like family. He was her protective and kind older brother and she genuinely admired him.

Derrick stopped and glowered at Josh before pacing and ranting again. "Seriously though! I have been nothing but perfect to her! Fuck! I even went with her on an eight hour shopping trip and carried _**all**_ her bags for her as she threw them at me by the dozens!" He pretty much shouted.

Kemp gaped, "You went on one of Mass' Upper East Side shopping trips?" he whistled in pity. "Kristen told me they go on those when they need to "restock" their closets."

Chris spoke at last, "Are you sure Mass wasn't just _scared_ to be with you because of _her?"_ he rolled his eyes. "It makes perfect sense with everything going on with her right now."

Derrick considered it, then threw it away. "If that were true then she'd cling _**onto**_ me, not dump me."

"What ever you say, man." Chris shrugged.

"I don't get it." Josh said, crinkling his eyebrows.

Cam and Kemp rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"If that psycho tried to kill Mass again...dude just think about it." Kemp said exasperated. "Massie is a girl who actually got compassionate after the eighth grade, but she's still a girl. If her life was threatened, she'd grab the first person she know would protect her and not get hurt themselves. In _this_ scenario that person is D."

"Oh." Josh said blankly.

Cam continued because he _knew_ Josh _still_ didn't get it. "Dude, are you stupid or just ignorant? If Chris' point were true then Mass wouldn't have let Derrick go."

"Oh - Ohhhhh!" Josh said, finally understanding the point.

"You guys are no help." Derrick rolled his eyes. "I'm going home."

"Hey wait man!" Cam called. "You still love her don't you?"

"Of course. She's practically become my life source." Derrick whispered.

"Then find out what's happening because I really don't think she was cheating on you."

"One thing. Don't tell anyone about this conversation." Derrick said softly.

He left Josh's room and ran out the door, climbing into his black Mercedes. Derrick pulled out his cell Sony Ericsson TM506 and scrolled through his contact list before calling a number. Someone answered after three rings. "Hey Todd, my man." Derrick started, "I need you to do my a favor and I'll get you that new Formula I game." he talked to Todd a bit, agreeing to meet him with his game next Saturday. After about five more minutes he got home. Derrick got out of his car and locked the doors. He began walking up the stairs to his home and looked up.

Derrick gasped when he saw _her_ waiting for him in front of the door.

* * *

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_I should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

* * *

This song, "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy is, to me, the thoughts of Massie and Derrington mangled together.

Ooooh lala, I wonder why Derrick needs a favor from young Todd Lyons and who that girl waiting for Derrick is. Haha! I'm kidding, of course I know.

I got so into my plot that I totally forgot about all of the other couple pairings! :[  
I'm so sorry! I will definitely add more of them because it's in my summary that I had all pairings in this story.

I won't guarantee that Mass and Derrick will get back together because, hypothetically, that would be ruining the whole story.

So review and suggest your brains out while I gladly eat it all up and use any that will work around my story. The next chapter will be up later _today_ (it's 12:10AM! WOW). For now, I am TIRED and I am going to sleep! Good morning!

One last thing, what did you think of my little "Amanda says," at the beginning at of the chapter? It's kind of cute to me, I think I'm going to make it a regular apperance.


	15. I Hate This Part

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of "The Clique" novels nor have I pitched any ideas for them. The brilliancy of the series all goes to Miss Lisi Harrison. All I have done was branch out my mind to create a small story based on the same characters along with their personalities and borrowed the setting._

_

* * *

_

Review: noyb:

'ok,"amanda says" not cute. can michelle rose like die?! she sucks. massie & derrick.' Ok noyb? Michelle Rose is the whole reason people even bother to _look_ at my story. I can't just take her out she's the essential plot that ties the whole thing together. So don't even _**bother**_ asking me to take her out, hell, don't even _**imply**_ that you want me to take her out of the story. She leaves the story when I feel the story should come to an end.

* * *

The Harrington Estate

Sunday, June 9th

3:00PM

"What the hell are you doing here, Michelle?" Derrick hissed walking up the steps to his home, he stopped walking when he was towering over her.

"Aww, don't be like that Derrick." Michelle pouted, "I heard that you were sad came to comfort you." she leaned up to kiss him softly. "Like old times?" She whispered softly in his ear.

Derrick quickly ran over this in his mind. "If I go out with Michelle then Mass will get pissed and maybe I'll find out what's up. If I don't...I don't want to think about it." Derrick wrapped his arm around Michelle's thin waste and kissed her deeply before saying aloud. "Like old times."

* * *

BOCHS: The Big Oak

Monday, June 10th

7:30AM

"Michelle Rose went to OCD!" Alicia gasped, startling the rest of the PC. "She was one of those girls with looks that reached PC potential but her stupid personality slash attitude just didn't cut it."

"Ehmagawd!" Massie moaned, "You're right Aleesh! But that means I have to see her with Derrick everyday at school...ughh!" she practically threw her Prada bag at a group of freshman passing by.

"Mass," Dylan began slowly, not sure if her alpha would kill her for saying this. "you _did_ break up with him, and you promised you'd take the consequences. Besides, maybe it won't be that bad."

"Umm, there he is with her..." Kristen said hesitantly.

Massie's head shot up. She had a spasm of pain but she quickly composed herself. "Give me a minute would you? I'm going to get a frappuccino." She stood calmly and pretty much ran for the Starbucks cart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derrick felt Massie's eyes burn into his face and he watched her run for the Starbucks stand. His friends went to go sit with the rest of the PC. They returned the gesture. Massie came back to sit with her friends holding a venti caramel frappuccino, greeting the OCBs.

Michelle kissed Derrington, winding her fingers in his hair in effort to return his attention to her. And he did.

Derrick snuck a look at Massie, who's face was contorted in pain. She caught his eye and quickly looked away. That was one of her rules: Never show weakness to someone who can and would use it against you. Massie should know that he would never, especially not when he was hurting over her like he was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Period 1 Art was torture, Massie's spot was in the back of the classroom, next to Derrington. And of course Michelle would be there too. Mass had to hold strong or just give in, and giving in was not an option. She took out her Sony Ericsson X1 and texted the PC.

**MASSIE: Nxt 2 D & M.R, effing torture!**

**  
ALICIA: EHMAGAWD! How did **_**she**_** get in that art period?**

**KRISTEN: Heard she bribed the counselor.**

**DYLAN: Ehmagawd.**

**CLAIRE: Citch**

**  
CLAIRE: Er- bitch.**

**MASSIE: Lmao, niiiice. Ugh, g2g, **_**he's watching me....**_

Massie quickly slid her phone closed and dropped it back in her Prada. She adverted Derrington's eyes which was good because those eyes were like wolf traps right now. Massie would be the wolf howling in pain while he just clamped down on her leg refusing to let go. Truthfully she longed for his touch again. She wanted her other half back before she fell forever.

* * *

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

_

* * *

_

This song, "I Hate This Part" by The Pussycat Dolls is Massie's feelings feelings on this whole situations. The Pussycat Dolls started out as burlesque but this song is so touching and I

Another chapter goes as quickly as it comes. I wonder when they'll stop eroding upon my time. I hope not because I've found a true escape in them. I've only found another one in music. Anyway, sorry about getting all oracle on you, I was watching Jordin Sparks' American Idol finale online and it got me into a softy mood. I'll have another chapter up before you can spell supercalifragalisticespealadojus....if _I_ spelled it right...because I was sounding it out. Haha!

Well bye, and I promise to update very soon.


	16. Better In Time

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of "The Clique" novels nor have I pitched any ideas for them. The brilliancy of the series all goes to Miss Lisi Harrison. All I have done was branch out my mind to create a small story based on the same characters along with their personalities and borrowed the setting._

_

* * *

_

**The Harrington Estate**

**Wednesday, June 12th**

**4:30PM**

Derrick Harrington practically died of irritation. He had finally escaped the incessant grabbing of Michelle's long and bony fingers. The OCBs had come over to his house, therefore closing all possibilities of Michelle coming.

"Ugh, this is driving me insane!" Derrick groaned, "Will _someone_ please find out what is up already so _she'll_ leave me alone!" he threw his backpack on the floor of his room.

It had gotten messy during the week because of his heartache. He had originally cleaned his room for Massie because she was so revolted by its disgusting state back in the seventh grade. Now he didn't really care _what_ happened.

"We could always ask the PC, or you could call Todd now and give him the video game after he finds something useful." Josh offered.

Derrick pulled out his phone and quickly texted that to Todd, not wanting to put up with his talking. Todd had gotten so excited that he was finally in the same school as all the "cool and awesome" Briarwood soccer team again, having been left behind when they graduated the eight grade.

"So you guys are going to beg the Pretty Committee to spill something?" Derrick raised his eyebrows, waiting for his friends to respond.

"Sure." Cam said, shrugging. "Why not? And we don't need you in psycho mode when the soccer tournament comes around in July. **(A/N: I started the story **_**way**_** too late in the school year so I just pretend that BOCHS starts in October and ends in July.)**

"So we'll be beg – oh well." Josh said, cutting himself off.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Wednesday, June 12th**

**6:00PM**

Massie Block sadly looked at a very _happy _picture of Derrick and her. One lone teardrop fell on the smooth glass frame.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, then she moved the picture so that it face down. Massie stood and dusted the invisible dust off her turquoise Forever21 mini-dress. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. She would be strong for all the ones she loved.

* * *

_Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time_

* * *

"Better In Time" by Leona Lewis is Massie's thoughts near the end of this chapter. She would hurt but she would handle it, just like the song.

Sorry this chapter was so short! I have a serious case of Writers Block but I'm working on it. I just need one good topic and I'll explode like a balloon. The next chapter will take a bit longer but don't worry. I also have homework, haha! I am such a slacker.

So review and suggest as much as you want, and just wait for the next chapter.


	17. Forever & Always

**The Harrington Estate**

**Sunday, June 17th**

**5:00PM**

Derrick growled, "Here's your game, now spill." he shoved the Best Buy bag containing Formula 1 at Todd.

Todd nervously shuffled his feet and gulped. "I can't tell you!" He blurted.

Derrick snarled, "What did you say?" he demanded.

"If I do then who knows what will happen!" Todd looked like he was about to cry. "You can keep the game and drag it out of Kristen or Dylan or Alicia or Claire, but I really can't tell you!" He pleaded with Derrick.

Derrick had never been the type to bully younger kids. He sighed, "Keep the game." he said. "I'll figure it out, hopefully."

Todd gratefully ran out of Derrington's house.

Derrick sighed with frustration, running his hands through his ah-dorable shaggy blond hair. He slumped onto his couch and called out. "Mini? Can I have a can of Squirt?" His favorite soda was that lemony good stuff.

Mini came in a minute later holding a can of what she called "Acidic, artificial flavored poison that would eat away at your internal organs." She handed it to Derrick, wrinkling her nose at the can. Derrick laughed and cracked it open, taking a huge long drink of it. Mini gave a teasing gag and went back to cleaning.

He texted his boys for a quick update.

**DERRICK: Anything?**

**JOSH: Nope.**

**CHRIS: Nada.**

**KEMP: Zip.**

**CAM: Zero. You should just try asking Massie herself or persuade Dylan with a Snickers bar.**

**KEMP: lol**

**CHRIS: Shut the hell up Cam.**

**DERRICK: Gtg, later.**

Derrick made one more text before telling Mini he was going out.

**DERRICK: Do me a favor and meet me at the park in 10.**

**

* * *

**

**Westchester Park**

**Sunday, June 17th**

**6:30PM**

"Derrick?" Alicia Rivera called out in the sunset.

Derrick waved his hand in the air and ran over. "Alicia," He began, "I really need you to tell me what is up with Mass. None of the guys actually think he cheated on me. Please you've gotta tell me." he begged. "I'll get on my fucking knees if I have to."

Alicia looked pained, "I really want to tell you Derrick, but I've been kicked out of the PC _so many times!_ If I tell you this there won't be an eighteenth chance just waiting for me!" she gave Derrick a pitiful look. "Go beg Dylan or Kristen or even Claire. I'll call Kristen over." Alicia swiftly whipped out her X1 and texted Kristen. "I'm really sorry." She said, before running back home.

No one would ever believe it but Alicia worked up a habit for running, she was on the high school female track team and was number one. Massie was dominating volleyball, Kristen still killed soccer, Dylan rocked basketball, and Claire was a tennis champ.

Those thoughts about the PC ran through Derrick's mind as he watched Alicia run back to her limo. He still couldn't get over the face that the PC had gotten so athletic.

All of a sudden Kristen showed up, breaking Derrick out of his mind.

"Hey D."

"Kristen please! You have to tell me what's up with Massie, please!" Derrick dropped to his knees at Kristen's feet.

Kristen had a pained look on her face as well. "Okay! I can't _nawt_ tell you if you're at my feet!" Kristen pulled out _her_ X1 and flipped through a few text messages before showing the one that Massie forwarded the PC to Derrick. "She never cheated on you, _ever. __**This**_ is the reason she let you two break up."

He read it, his face becoming one of rage. "Holy effing crap." He roared.

"You can't do anything that'll make her mad, Derrick!" Kristen said equally loud.

"Don't worry." Derrick muttered darkly. "We'll end this the right way, but don't tell Mass I know. I'll need your help, I'll need my boys and the PC's help."

Kristen nodded. She didn't know what she was getting herself into but if she could save her friends and Kemp, she'd go to the depths of despair.

_And it rains in your bedroom,_

_Everything is wrong._

_It rains when you're here,_

_And it rains when you're gone._

_'Cuz I was there when you said,_

_Forever and always._

_

* * *

_

I guess Derrick is pretty pissed at Michelle to be thinking of "Forever & Always" by Taylor Swift.

I've got this really good idea for another story where the girl doesn't get with the guy. _Another_ girl gets with the guy. It'll be a songfic and I've got _the_ perfect song...

Anyway, focus on one story because you cannot focus on two, Amanda. Writing isn't like math, just like Stephenie Meyer, you're literature idol says. Another chapter will be up soon. Promise. If you have any suggestions or even want to share a really good song you've heard recently, I'm all ears. Just post on the review section and I'll read 'n reply.


	18. That's What You Get

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of "The Clique" novels nor have I pitched any ideas for them. The brilliancy of the series all goes to Miss Lisi Harrison. All I have done was branch out my mind to create a small story based on the same characters along with their personalities and borrowed the setting._

_

* * *

_

**The Block Estate: The Spa**

**Saturday ,June 23rd**

**10:45AM**

The Pretty Committee stepped into the spa in unison, sighing while their muscles relaxed. Massie pulled out Paramore's "All We Know Is Falling" and "Riot," then she stuck it into her 5-track CD player. She put in Coldplay's "Viva La Vida or Death and All His Friends," Pink's "Funhouse," and Rascal Flatts' "Me and My Gang." She hit "Shuffle Disks." The music blasted out of the Bose speakers and everyone sang to the song "Born For This."

"Mass?" Alicia began, "You miss Derrington, don't you?" she asked sadly.

Massie understood why Alicia was upset. None of the Pretty Committee had really seen Derrington for a while. He didn't hang out with them like he used to. The other person it hurt the most _besides_ Massie was Alicia. Of course, she didn't _like_ like him. But just like Cam was Massie's big brother, Derrick was Alicia's, Josh was Kristen's, Chris was Claire's, and Kemp was Dylan's.

Massie plunged herself into the spa water for a few seconds. When she resurfaced she looked down, so that any tears would be mistaken for water droplets. "I _do_ miss him," She whispered softly, "so much. But he has someone who wants him just as much as I do. And he looks happy whenever I see him. If he's happy," Massie sighed. "_I'm _happy...I think."

The PC crowded around her. Comforting. Soothing.

Massie shuddered, "I just wish that _she_ never existed." her eyes welled up. "If she hadn't appeared then none of this would have happened."

"Sources say they've haven't _done_ it, but they've _gone at it." _Alicia admitted, then she said a bit louder. "I'm sorry Mass. But it's _Michelle _that's the bitch, not Derrington. Just remember _that_."

* * *

**The Harrington Estate: Derrick's Bedroom**

**Saturday, June 23rd**

**11:00AM**

Derrick Harrington was trapped with Michelle again in a heated make-out session that only she was contributing to. It was rather comical because she was going at it while Derrick just sat there.

After a while Derrick moved away, wiping his lips of Michelle's repulsive tasting lip gloss. He missed Massie's soft, sweet kisses that tasted of whatever flavor she was wearing. His favorite had been her Glossip Girl in Cinnabon because that was the flavor she'd been wearing during their first kiss.

Michelle pouted then whined, snapped Derrick back to reality. "We were having _fun_ Derry. Why did you stop?"

"I don't know about girls, but guys need a break every five minutes. I mean, how long have we been doing this?" Derrick asked, checking the clock on his bedroom wall. "Half an hour? I need my space Michelle. You know _Mass_ respected that." He muttered darkly, waiting for her reaction.

"Are you comparing me to that cheating slut?" Michelle screeched angrily.

"Oh shit." Derrick thought. This was _**not**_ the desired reaction he was hoping for. He quickly pressed his lips firmly to Michelle's. "No," He said aloud. "I was simply stating a fact."

Michelle smiled and gave him a seductive look. "Good." She said, her voice full of sugar and honey.

Derrick sighed internally and begged for forgiveness. "Please God, if you're there, and Massie, my Goddess. If you're watching me, forgive me for this. But if I get Michelle mad, only you know what she'll do God. I _have _to play her feelings. Mass, I love you forever. Don't hate me for this."

* * *

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. _

_

* * *

_

"That's What You Get" by Paramore...it speaks for itself. That's what they got when they let their hearts win. Massie, Derrick, and partially Michelle.

Sorry there's only one chapter today but I have a stinking math test this week that I need to focus on. I'm still alive and writing of course, but not as much as I'd _like_ to. Sorry. Also, my Writer's Block was a but hard to shake off, but my thoughts are back in business.

Another chapter will be up tomorrow and I look forward to reading any reviews I get, if I get any at all. I'm afraid you'll hate me because of the Derrington thing at the end. But don't you think the story is going to end rather soon? I thought so, and I figured to pick it up is to pick up the rising action and have another climax soon. So that's what I'm doing...picking up the story again before it gets boring.

Well I'm going to go read for inspiration for an hour or two and go to sleep. Bye now and read safely. There are things out there that corrupt you mind... I'll let you all sleep on that thought.


	19. We'll Be Together

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of "The Clique" novels nor have I pitched any ideas for them. The brilliancy of the series all goes to Miss Lisi Harrison. All I have done was branch out my mind to create a small story based on the same characters along with their personalities and borrowed the setting._

_

* * *

_

BOCHS: Elective 1: Art

Monday, June 24th

2:20PM

Leonardo **(A/N: Ignore the name it's after Leonardo DaVinci, since Vincent's name was after Van Gogh I believe.)** clapped his hands together and said to his class in a very disappointed voice.

"You're still life paintings are quite awful. I know my brother Vincent **(A/N: Don't ask.)** had you paint these but tomatoes aren't going to help." He whipped a covered cloth off the stand in the front class revealing a bowl of mixed fruits. "Here we have grapes, apples, pears, bananas, and oranges all in a glass bowl. Vah-ri-eh-tee," He clapped out the syllables to "variety." "That is the key to art and skill. Be _challenged_ with **variety **of things. Paint this as a still life, go!"

Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, and Massie all dipped their paintbrushes into the light blue to create the illusion of glass on their paintings.

"You were right Mass." Alicia whispered as soft as she could. "Leonardo _is_ more paranoid than Vincent."

The Pretty Committee giggled and gasped as they tried to muffle their laughter.

All of a sudden Derrick and Michelle walked in holding hands and laughing.

"Sorry Leo," Derrick said, his face apologetic. "We got _caught up..."_

Michelle giggled and Massie snarled under her breath.

Leo sighed in mock happiness. "Ahh, I'll be nice and excuse young love _**this once."**_

Massie heard Leo use the L-Word and her heart shattered. She bit her lip until it bled to keep from crying. She yelped softly in pain.

"Miss Block? Are you okay?" Leo asked, raising his eyebrows when Massie yelped.

She sucked the blood off her lip until the flow stopped and replied. "Sorry Leo, I'm fine."

He nodded. "Derrick, Michelle. Fruit bowl. Still life. Ten minutes. Go."

Massie scurried to paint her grape vine and apple, hoping to take her mind off of the situation by worrying.

"Shit." Massie muttered, touching her lip which was covered in blood again. The bite must have been a lot worse than she'd thought the the wound opened up. "Leo, I need to be excused." She said, gathering her stuff and speeding out the door to the bathroom.

She heard footsteps following her and her pulse quickened. She felt someone catch her waist and she gasped. "Derrick, what are you doing?"

Derrington turned her around and kissed her on the lips, pressing her back into the lockers. Massie curled her fingers in his hair instinctively and gasped again when he pulled away.

He put his mouth _very_ close to her ear and whispered softly. "Trust me, and forgive me when this is all over. We'll be together again."

Derrick swiftly pulled away and headed back to class within the same minute, never looking back.

Massie put all her weight against the lockers, breathing heavily. "What the hell?" She thought.

* * *

_We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could  
tell us who we are  
We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine off  
Oohhh (yeah, yeah) ohhh _

_

* * *

_

"Well Be Together" by Ashley Tisdale...I think I pretty much gave away the fact that this story will have a _**happy **_ending. Whoops. Oh well right?

Next chapter will be up tomorrow and thanks so much for reading my fiction! :]

Bye now!


	20. Apologize

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of "The Clique" novels nor have I pitched any ideas for them. The brilliancy of the series all goes to Miss Lisi Harrison. All I have done was branch out my mind to create a small story based on the same characters along with their personalities and borrowed the setting._

_

* * *

_

BOCHS: 2nd Floor Bathroom

Monday, June 24th

2:30PM

Massie hurried to the bathroom and put a fresh white towel to her lip. It had stopped bleeding around when Derrick kissed her. Speaking for that, _why the hell _**_would_**_ he kiss her? _He _has_ someone now, but what he said, it was so confusing.

* * *

_He put his mouth **very** close to her ear and whispered softly. "Trust me, and forgive me when this is all over. We'll be together again."_

_

* * *

_

_"_What was he talking about?" Massie pondered, retouching her Purple Dash MAC Technakohl Eyeliner. She sighed and applied her Laid Back Blushcreme. Then she quickly laid on a layer of MAC Paint Pot in Fresco Rose, topping it off with a healthy coat of MAC Crystal eyeshadow and Copper Sparkle Pigment. Lastly she lined her lips with MAC Redd, dabbed on Ruby Woo lipstick, and coated it with Russian Red lipglass.

"Too perfect." She muttered, making sure she didn't leave anything out. Ehmagawd! Mascara and eyebrows! She panicked a bit. There was _no way _she could walk back into Art looking as disoriented as she felt.

Massie pulled out her Dazzle Lash mascara is Star Brunette and quickly coated her lashes. Then she filled in her eyebrows with MAC's Strut. She fluffed her honey brown blowout and took a deep breath.

"Relax," She said to herself. "You have nothing to worry about."

Massie walked herself back to class, acting as if nothing had happened. She set her Prada on her chair and finished the final touches on her fruit bowl painting just as Leonardo's timer rang.

She walked her painting up to a wall to hang it a left the classroom with the Pretty Committee.

"So ladies," Massie began, her spirits lifting when she spoke. "the talent show is in a month and we _have to sing in it._ The winners get record labels, jobs, etc."

"Ehmagawd! That would be so crazy!" The PC squealed.

"Too true!" Mass gushed excitedly. "Just think about; being famous, having mega fancy treatment, _everyone __**everywhere**_knowing your name. Being able to just sing for a living like we pretended to do back in sophomore year."

The girls sighed in unison, just loving the fantasy.

* * *

Josh quickly walked over to his friends, passing the Pretty Committee and saying "Hi" to them.

"Dude, Massie will love you for my brilliant plan." Josh grinned. Then he dropped his voice to a ridiculously low whisper. "But you have to dump Michelle before the talent show."

Derrick gave him a confused look.

"We can _sing the girls _an apologetic song! Since they're all pissed at us for not doing something about _**you**_. It's perfect!"

"Josh, my man!" Kemp high fived him.

The Pretty Committee had totally gone "cold shoulder" to the OCBs because they refused to do something about Derrick and his new beau. Unfortunately they didn't and _couldn't _know about "the plan" so the boys had to deal. But not for long...not if they could help it. Hopefully it wasn't too late because the Pretty Committee were _**not**_ the most patient people on earth.

* * *

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_

* * *

_

"Apologize" by One Republic...we're all hoping to gawd that it's not too late. But since I gave it away before, it'll all work out in the end. I'm _so sorry_ I didn't update yesterday! I was so busy though but I promise I'll make it up ASAP!

Read, review, and suggest. Thank you so mcuh for reading my fiction and posting such positive comments on the review page! :]


	21. What Hurts the Most

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own any of "The Clique" novels nor have I pitched any ideas for them. The brilliancy of the series all goes to Miss Lisi Harrison. All I have done was branch out my mind to create a small story based on the same characters along with their personalities and borrowed the setting._

_

* * *

_

The Block Estate: Dance Studio

Saturday, June 29th

2:00PM

"Again!" Massie Block called to her standing army, her fingers snapping the beat while the song played its tune. "One, two, three, four, five, six, sehh-vun, eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, sehh-vun, eight."

The Pretty committee had been dancing for three hours, working on their dances to the five songs they would be singing.

* * *

**1. Misery Business by Paramore**

**2. I Hate This Part by the Pussycat Dolls**

**3. White Horse by Taylor Swift**

**4. Born For This by Paramore**

**5. When I Grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls**

**

* * *

**

"Alright!" Massie called, finally ending the massive training session. "Thirty minute break then we go into vocal rehearsals. We've got three weeks to blow BOCHS and the record labels away." She said, fire in her eyes. "The only label we're trying to impress is Interscope. We all know they're the biggest and they have _everyone. _That is our goal for July 23rd."

The Pretty Committee nodded, understanding the situation perfectly. They cannoned off to get bottles of water or towels.

"For "When I Grow Up" I was thinking a, pop, chest thrust, then hand explosion during 'When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star.' " Massie said, twisting off the cap to a bottle of Fiji Water. "Or follow the music video. Whichever."

"I think follow the music video, Mass. It's a lot easier and we won't have to worry if we look bad or not because they aren't our moves." Alicia called from the other side of the Block's dance studio.

**------------**

Massie's old singing dream led to her parents building a dance studio for her to rehearse. She stopped for a few years, picked it up in sophomore year, dropped it again, and today was the first day she had used it in two years.

**------------**

"Kay, that's fine with me." Massie said before taking another gulp of water.

After about another twenty minutes of discussing the "show case" (the Pretty Committee's fancy word for talent show) they stood and got ready to rehearse the vocals.

Massie was working with her girls on the backup vocals for "I Hate This Part," "When I Grow Up," and "Born For This" because they were the most important songs in their performance. They screamed the exact words the Pretty Committee wanted to tell the boys, the record labels, and everyone else.

"Leesh, give it a little more force. Like this:" Massie demonstrated. "I hate this part right _here_."

The intense training went on for about another few hours.

Massie spoke all of a sudden.

"You know whats funny?" She asked the PC. "You'd think that, after what's been going on with Michelle, I'd be screaming: **She deserves to die in pain! It's all her fault he's gone! **Two minutes later we'd be planning major social suicide. It's rather funny."

The PC giggled at past memories.

"But now? I just wish that Derrington and I were still together. I miss it, all of it. The warm hugs, soft kisses, etc." Massie admitted guiltily. "And now because of the whole situation, you girls aren't speaking to _your _boyfriends. I feel so bad."

Claire spoke. "Mass, that's nothing to be ashamed of! But we don't like Michelle, and the boys refuse to do anything about it. This was _our_ choice. We're not in seventh grade anymore! You did **not** make us do this!"

Alicia nodded. "You have no right to take any blame."

Kristen glared at her. "If you even try then it's considered being selfish." She snapped.

Dylan nodded once in agreement. "Mass, we know you're more compassionate now but seriously! None of _our_ problems with the boys is _your_ fault!"

Massie nodded, graciously accepting her friends' lectures, hoping...wishing.

* * *

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_

* * *

_

"What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts is such a beautiful song that speaks such depths. It also explains so much of Massie's thoughts...

I am _**so **_sorry for my ultra lack of updating! I swear to you I will make it up! I've been so busy that it isn't funny, not in the slightest. But I will make it up to all my readers because you all deserve it. Thank you.


	22. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

* * *

I feel extremely guilty for saying this, but I am putting "Can It Ever Be?" on a temporary hiatus. I don't exactly know where I am going with the story anymore and I need to "find my place" if you will.

The good news is that, I've started my first ever Twilight fiction. I know that many people have written about Alice Cullen's past, which is what inspired me to write my own. I've already written a good deal and I intend to post it, right after I come up with a title.

I'm so sorry that "Can It Ever Be?" will _**not**_ be finished within the next few months like I had hoped.

_But! _I am overjoyed to begin a new story, my own version of what was professionally unwritten.

Again, I apologize for leaving my first ever story uncompleted but, oh well. It'll be finished eventually. I swear.

Just get ready to get your spanks blown away by my next fiction.

Enough of my rambling and more writing right?

My apologies again but I'm making up for it by intending to blow you away.


	23. White Horse

**Chapter 20: White Horse**

**

* * *

**

BOCHS: Cafeteria

Wednesday, July 5th

12:10PM

* * *

Massie sighed as she watched Derrick Harrington from her lunch table. He was ignoring her again, and letting the devil reincarnated cling to his arm. She refrained from marching over there to slap the both of them.

She banged her head softly on the table, groaning.

"Gawd hates me," she groaned angrily.

Alicia smacked the table.

"Mass would you please chill," she ordered. "Gawd does not hate you. Michelle does…and I'm sure the holy one is on _your_ side."

"Ah-greed," Claire shrugged apologetically.

Massie shot daggers at Derrick when he glanced at Table 18.

"If looks could kill, then Michelle Rose would be dead in two seconds," Massie snarled.

"Wow, Mass," Dylan gaped. "Never knew you to be a murderer."

Massie laughed dryly, way to upset.

"One day, she's going to regret this. When Derrick is back with me and she has no one. She's going to regret it until she dies," Massie swore.

"Mass, come awn," Claire pleaded. "Despite everything that's gone on from the first couple of months when I moved here, the rules, the lying. Everything! You're the sweetest person I know!"

Kristen nodded and said, "There's no possible _way _you're not going to have everything you've ever wanted!"

"But-" Massie attempted to protest.

"There is no but, or what if Mass!" Alicia shouted.

The entire cafeteria looked at Table 18 because of the sudden outburst.

"I was hoping for something less dramatic, but it only got worse," Kristen muttered.

Alicia was still yelling, she was making sure Derrick and Michelle would hear this.

"So what Derrick is with a girl who tried to kill you? So what he keeps ignoring you?"

Alicia was really shouting now.

"Who cares that you fell in love with a pig? We all know that pig still loves you back!"

Massie grew irritated, "Yes Alicia! I fell in love with him, and hell! I'm sorry it had to be like this, because I really do care. I really _did _care!" Massie retorted, she'd had enough. She cracked.

She turned her gaze to Derrick and shouted angrily, slapping her hands on the table, loudly scooting her chair back as she stood.

"And I don't know what the _hell_ is wrong with _you_, Derrick Harrington!" Massie screeched, "But whatever the hell it is, I'm done! I could have gotten _**killed**_ because of this girl and you go and _date her!_ I can't imagine how you even _believed_ that I cheated on you! How well do you **not** know me? Of course it was all a lie so that you'd just…go! I didn't want her," Massie pointed at Michelle accusingly, "to hurt you, my family, _or_ my friends."

"And how self-centered can you be?" Her eyes shimmered with tears that refused to fall. "I would die for you! And all I want is for you to be with me! All I _wanted _is the keyword, alright? I give up, for good. I repeat, I almost _died _a month ago, and look! You're still pushing me away! What happened to the man I fell in love with?"

Massie shook her head like a disappointed mother.

"Forget it, it's too late. I guess that kiss by the lockers meant nothing to you. You said, and I quote, 'Trust me, and forgive me when this is all over. We'll be together again.' But there _is _nothing to trust or forgive. We'll never be together again, and I'm sorry."

One tear, just one single tear fell slowly down Massie's cheek and her shoulders hunched over. The Pretty Committee quickly grabbed an arm and escorted their alpha out of the cafeteria, shooting death glares at Derrington's table as they left.

* * *

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around _

_

* * *

_

As hard as it is to believe, I did not write the chapter to fit "White Horse" by Taylor Swift. I chose the song to fit the story, and I must say it worked better than I could have hoped for. I think "You're Not Sorry" from Taylor Swift would have worked but I'm really liking "White Horse," so we'll just go with it. I'm so glad I got my spark back for "Can It Ever Be?" and…nothing. I'm just happy.

I've noticed that a _lot_ of my previous chapters were fillers. This one was pretty short, but I'm going to try to work at it. I intend to please any readers who are still looking for "Can It Ever Be?" chapters. Thank you.


	24. Happily Never After

**Can It Ever Be? – A _Clique_ Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 20: Happily Never After**

**

* * *

**

**BOCHS: Front Lawn**

**Wednesday, July 5****th**

**3:00PM**

"Massie please, I'm…I'm so sorry," Derrick begged after school.

It was one of those rare occasions where he used her first name.

"I didn't know and I was so stupid for that and-"

Massie cut him off.

"I'm sorry too Derrick, but I won't repeat what I said earlier. So you better let it sink in. I give up, so you win. While you're at it, why don't you just take my happiness, my friends, my family…oh yeah, can't forget about my sanity," she glared coldly.

Derrick gripped Massie's shoulders and she stiffened.

"I'm sorry! Look I'll do anything! Massie you know you don't want this!" he shouted, his grip tightening.

Massie stiffened even more while Derrick shouted at her.

"Let go Derrick, you're hurting me!" Massie screamed back, attempting to pry his hands off her arms. "This adds to my list of why I hate you! And to let you know, it's pretty damn long as of now so just screw yourself Harrington. After this, I never want to see you again."

His hands dropped as if she had electrocuted him.

"Please," he whispered one last time.

She shook her head slowly as she had at lunch.

"I can't. Goodbye Derrick," she whispered before walking away.

* * *

Massie ransacked the garage until she found what she was looking for, a nice big suitcase.

She hauled it up to her room and packed all the essentials. Then she went to face her parents.

"Dad?" she began. "I...was wondering if I could stay in our Upper East Side penthouse. I don't want to face anyone here…but I'm not ready to start over. I could study the textbooks and keep up with everything, I promise. But please. I can't stay in Westchester."

Kendra faced her daughter shocked.

William, however, was serious.

"Honey, I know you've been through a lot, and you _are_ mature. I know you would keep up with your school, but what I'm worried about is you. Are you sure you want to leave? I know you have your friends and everything…" he trailed off.

Massie took in a shuddering breath.

"I know that I have my friends, but I can't face _him, _and I'm not just going to disappear. I'll be here most of the time. I just can't be in public here. Not anymore. It's too humiliating now that everyone's seen me cry."

Kendra looked sadly at her eighteen year old daughter.

"That boy really broke your heart didn't he?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

Massie looked down ashamed.

"You have no idea. I feel…weak. I'm-I'm strong…and a leader. How could some _boy_ shatter my world so easily?"

Kendra nodded at William to leave.

When he did, Kendra wrapped Massie in a hug and allowed her to cry.

"I-I-If it's because I let him in…then, it's so not fair!"

"Oh, honey," Kendra cooed. "It's not your fault. He was just wrapped up in the wrong thing."

Massie sobbed into her mother's shoulder until she could speak somewhat clearly.

"Th-tha-nnk y-you m-m-m-mom. I love y-you."

William came back after ten minutes with Massie's luggage.

"You go to that penthouse honey, and you heal for as long as it takes. Then I want you to come back home, go to college and have a good life," he said.

Massie gave him a small smile and took her suitcase from him.

"Yes sir. You have my word," she replied.

William and Kendra hugged their daughter.

"Isaac will take you to and from the penthouse, and I want you to visit at _least_ twice a week young lady," Kendra ordered sternly.

"Of course mom, I promise."

"Don't make us worry. If you need anything you, don't hesitate to call me, your mother, Inez, or even Isaac," said William.

Massie nodded and began to walk out of her parents study.

She stopped, turned around, and said, "I love you mom. I love you daddy. I'll be back on Friday, swear."

Massie resumed walking out the door and froze when she came out the front and saw Derrington.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"To talk and what are you doing?" he asked.

Massie looked him in the eye and said plainly, "I'm leaving."

"Where?"

His voice cracked when he asked.

"Anywhere away from you," she said before getting into the Range Rover.

"Let's go Isaac."

And Derrick watched the love of his life drive away. It was like the floor fell out from underneath him.

* * *

_"No  
'Happily Never After'  
That just ain't for me.  
Because finally,  
I know  
I deserve better, after all (ooooh)  
I'll never let another teardrop fall."_

_

* * *

_

"Happily Never After" by Nicole Scherzinger from The Pussycat Dolls. This song is so sad and happy at the same time but it fit the chapter so I took it.

Sorry for the lack of updating. I've been trying to post this all day but my stupid internet kept dying before I could do _anything_. Anyway, this chapter seems a bit short…but I like it.

Anyway, read and review! Very much appreciated.


	25. Rehab

**Can It Ever Be? – A Clique Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 21: Rehab**

**

* * *

**

**Block Upper East Penthouse**

**Thursday, July 6****th**

**10:00AM**

Massie looked at her reflection in the mirror with disgust.

"This is gad's punishment to me," she told herself. "I've actually run away from the trouble and pain I've caused. Is this really so _**me**_ that's I'd pull a Gossip Girl: Serena van der Woodsen move and run?"

She went back to sleep, seriously in no emotional condition to live today, or the next day.

* * *

**Rivera Mansion**

**Thursday, July 6****th**

**11:30AM**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Derrick shouted at Alicia over the phone.

"It means she's gone Derrick," she replied icily. "And you have no one to blame but yourself. So don't pull any of this crap. It's _your _fault that Massie left, _your_ fault that she almost got killed, and it's _your_ fault we're all so screwed up right now.

I mean have you _seen_ Cam today, or any of the other Pretty Committee members? They're torn up about this just as much as I am, but it's your fault."

"Look Alicia!" he said. "I _know _I screwed up but-"

"But nothing," Alicia practically snarled. "When Mass is home, when she forgives you for _everything, _and when _everything_ is back to normal again? Then we'll talk about your screw ups."

She hung up abruptly and turned to the PC.

"He won't be calling for a while, I'm sure," she said.

Kristen was serious.

"He can't know Massie's only an hour away. The _last_ thing she wants is for him to come and beg again. She needs to heal and we're going to help her through," she said.

Dylan was solemn.

"Hopefully we can bring her back before the showcase. That record deal means so much to all of us, and I don't want it if I can't share it with the girl who brought us all together _**for**_ it."

"Yes, but how? I think it's clear that Massie's trust and respect is something near impossible to earn. Even more so to earn _back,"_ Claire contradicted.

"I don't know," said Alicia. "But we've got to. We owe it to Mass _and_ ourselves."

She took a deep breath and continued quickly.

"Besides, I miss her."

"That _is_ true. So what are we going to do Leesh?" Dylan asked.

"Anything and everything. We'll start by getting her home."

Kristen nodded and whipped out her X1 **(A/N: Remember?).** She quickly dialed Massie's number and put it on speaker.

"Hey," said a very weak, or rather heartbroken voice.

"We're coming up to get you tomorrow. Your parents are worried _sick!"_ Alicia scolded her alpha.

Massie sighed, "I promised I'd be home tomorrow."

"But you still need to **call," **Claire insisted.

Massie groaned.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow, now let me hide some more," she mumbled.

"Bye Mass. Luhv ya," the Pretty Committee said in unison.

* * *

**Hotz Mansion**

**Thursday, July 6****th**

**12:00PM**

"Cam? You okay man?" Josh asked his friend.

Cam was miserable.

"I just lost my little sister because a friend of mine was an ass. How do you _think_ I am Josh?" he snapped. "Sorry."

"I know," he said. "But it's gonna be fine. The girls are going to convince her to come home and D will make up with her. It's gonna be okay. Massie deserves that."

Josh sounded more concerned with convincing himself, rather than Cam.

"Well, she's visiting tomorrow. Mrs. Block is making her come home and visit every weekend," Josh said, attempting to up the gloomy mood in his home.

"Yeah, on the bright side," Cam mumbled.

* * *

_And I'll never give myself to another  
The way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize  
The ways you hurt me  
Do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame_

_And now I feel like, oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on  
These cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get  
For wishful thinking  
I should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
Cause now I'm using like I bleed_

_It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease_

_I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease_

_

* * *

_

"Rehab" by Rihanna…I chose this song because it fits this chapter if you read between the lines…

Anyway, I think I'm on a roll with this series, but it _will_ be ending soon. Don't worry though. After "Can It Ever Be?" I'm going to finish "Forever" and write a few oneshots. Then I may or may not write a horror/drama. I am _also_ considering a sequel to "Can It Ever Be?" but most likely not.

See, the only way I can bring myself to write a good sequel is to give this one a sad ending and I just don't have the heart to do that to Derrington and Massie.

Anyways, you can see I have a lot planned but for now? It's a Sunday night and I cannot be wiped out tomorrow. I have school and it's the third quarter. I _have to_ make up for my B in history…

But then again, it _is_ only eight…so I'm going to write up a new chapter on "Forever."

See you when my fingers have stopped lightly skimming the keyboard.


	26. To Live And To Die For

**Can It Ever Be? – A Clique Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 22: To Live and To Die For**

**

* * *

**

_**To Live And To Die For**_

_And there is so much I  
Should have told you, but I was afraid  
Come to me, let me show you_

_Cause now I have to let you know,  
I don't wanna lose your love  
It's to live and to die for_

_  
I don't have a doubt I'm sure,  
I never felt this way before  
I could live, I could die for your love

* * *

_

**Block Upper East Penthouse**

**Friday, July 7****th**

**10:00AM**

**~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~**

The Pretty Committee freaked when she saw their friend's condition.

"MASSIE!" Alicia screeched. "Haven't you been taking care of yourself at all?"

Massie had definitely lost a ton of weight, she had huge bags under her eyes, and her pillow was drenched with the saltiness of tears.

"Not particularly. Just cry right here, I say. I haven't left this bed since I got here," Massie replied miserably.

Dylan sighed, "I guess we can't really force you to eat…"

Kristen pushed back the sleeves of her green Juicy Couture hoodie and grasped one of Massie's arms.

"Claire, help me. You play tennis so you should have the second best arm strength after Mass," she said.

Together, the two hoisted up the very weak and vulnerable Massie Block and carried her into Alicia's limo.

"What happened to her?" asked Dean, Alicia's driver, extremely alarmed.

"Heartaches," murmured Alicia, dropping the subject.

"Massie!" Kendra and William shouted, horrified. "What did you do to yourself?"

Massie was standing up perfectly fine, with difficulties, and she jutted out her "too-small" stomach so her parents would think she was just sleep deprived.

"I'm fine mom, dad. I've just been crying, you know, I need to get it all out of my system so I can heal," she replied, smiling grimly.

William seemed to accept that, never understanding females. However Kendra was not convinced.

"Massie, you're coming home if this gets worse," she warned. "You can stay home and heal; Inez will make sure Der-_he_ doesn't show up."

Massie nodded, "Yes mom. I understand."

William and Kendra Block embraced their daughter.

"The girls want to take me shopping, mom…dad. I need to catch up," Massie laughed. "DKNY and Vera Wang have these ah-mazing purple tops I have to get my hands on."

The Block parents released their daughter and all but shoved her towards her friends.

They say music is the medicine to a broken heart, but for Massie? _Shopping_ is the medical ultimatum.

* * *

**The Westchester Mall**

**Friday, July 7****th**

**10:30AM**

**~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~**

"Come awn you guys. If Vera's top gets taken first I will hurt you," Massie jokingly threatened, pulling her friends to the store. "And we should also go to the music store for some new equipment," she added.

Her friends looked at her, confused.

"Every singer –slash– band needs to know how to play instruments of the highest quality…check. But every singer –slash–band needs to _own_ the highest quality of said instrument…almost check. Lastly, every singer –slash–band needs a label to represent them," Massie replied, waggling her eyebrows.

Kristen got it first.

"You're coming back for the showcase!" she screamed, ignoring the people turning their heads to stare.

The Pretty Committee jumped on their alpha in a group hug full of screaming and squealing.

After the celebration was done, the girls linked arms and walked into Vera Wang.

After Vera, BCBG, DKNY, and Juicy, the Pretty Committee went to the Westchester's version of "Johnny Thompson."

Each girl purchased Emerson flutes which were about $6,000 each, but they got it for $4,000 on sale. Then they bought violins,Antonio Bocelli "Firenze" Model Violin, at $700.

Wireless microphones, Audio-Technica 2000 Series UHF Hand Held Wireless System, cost $350. Stands for the microphones were $20 each.

Lastly, at this store, the PC bought SELMER Paris 62A Professional E-flat Alto Saxophone, Series III, Solid Sterling Silver for $8,500. They had everything ordered and sent to Massie's house.

**~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~**

At Guitar Center they each bought Martin D-28 Authentic Dreadnought Acoustic Guitars, $32,000 each. **(A/N: So expensive don't you think?) **They also bought Gibson Custom Limited Edition Les Paul Custom 25 at $7,200 each, along with Gretsch Guitars G6164 Variety 40W Tube Guitar Amp at $3,500. They bought Fender Custom Shop 1966 Closet Classic LTD Jazz Bass at $5,600.

Massie also ordered five Roland RD-700GX Keyboard Packages. Percussion: Pearl Rhythm Traveler 5-Piece Drum Set at $420. Lastly, they bought one, entire DJ Turntable set.

The girls went to go look around one last time while Massie sorted out everything to be shipped to the right places.

The girls walked out of Guitar Center laughing.

"It's a good thing our parents of a raise, bonus, and a promotion," Claire giggled.

The others laughed in agreement.

Massie said suddenly, "I feel like doing something extreme. Well it's not too extreme…or extreme at all. But…let's go to GameStop."

Alicia raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"I have the urge to…play games in a mall, I guess. Do something different just once."

"I'm fine with that," Claire shrugged.

**~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~****-~-~-~-~-~**

The friends went to go play Guitar Hero: World Tour, and cheered each other on for getting 100% on Expert.

They were having so much fun that they didn't notice Derrington and his friends walk in. However, _they_ noticed _them._

"Mass," Derrick moaned longingly. "She's home…"

"Did you wanna leave, D?" Cam whispered, starting at Claire's back as she rocked Expert on Monsoon by Tokio Hotel, guitar.

Derrington was staring at Massie, who was killing on Expert microphone.

"_She looks like a rockstar," he thought. "Flip, I miss her."_

"No," he replied out loud.

Half way through the song Massie stopped singing and basically looked exhausted. Derrington thought she had heard him speak, and continued to believe so until Massie collapsed.

The Pretty Committee screamed and they dropped to their knees beside her.

"Ehmagawd! It's because she hasn't eaten for the past few days!" Alicia shrieked.

Kristen slapped her face as she had when Massie had been attacked last month. **(A/N: Chapter 7: Taking Chances)**

"Mass!" she whimpered.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Dylan screamed at the cashier. "Call the police you idiot! Or I will tell the manager what an awful employee you are!"

The cashier who had just been paralyzed in fear quickly snatched a phone and dialed 911.

It all happened so quickly that Derrick felt everything had frozen. When the world started spinning again he ran to Massie's unconscious body.

"What happened?" he begged.

Kristen immediately handed Massie to Claire and glared at Derrington.

"_You _stay out of this!" she snarled. "It's _your_ fault she's like this. If you hadn't been so stupid none of this would have happened and Massie wouldn't have stopped eating."

Alicia was freaked out. Twice, no, three times she saw her friend collapse.

"How could you do this? When did you become such a monster?" she screamed at Derrick before bursting into tears.

Josh automatically went to hold her while she cried into his brand new Ralph Lauren polo.

The ambulance had come and began loading Massie onto a stretcher, inserting an IV in her arm.

"Go with her!" Josh shouted at Derrick.

He looked bewildered.

"You need to show her that you honestly care about her!" Josh kept shouting.

Cam hissed at his friend's stupidity, "She is going to wake up and she better find you next to her so you can get down and apologize you moron!"

Derrick nodded and ran after the stretcher.

Pretty soon the entire Pretty Committee ended up crying into their respective "should-be" boyfriend's shoulders. It was too much for them. Three times in the same two months…they couldn't handle it.

* * *

"To Live And To Die For" by Play fits in a more literal sense now that I think about it. I was just too lazy to change it. Anyway, here is another chapter.

Sorry these are taking so long to write, but I've said in my BETA Profile, I suck at falling action, and this story is slowly coming to an end.

I've said it before, after "Can It Ever Be?" I will finish "Forever."

It's just so hard to think for an adventure for Jasper and Alice, because _I'd _always thought it was just a couple decades around the globe and BAM! The Cullens have been found. But that's a crappy story…so I'm working on it.


	27. A Little Too Not Over You

**Can It Ever Be? – A Clique Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 24: A Little Too Not Over You**

* * *

_Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you_

_

* * *

_

**Westchester Hospital**

**Saturday, July 8****th**

**8:00AM**

Massie Block was extremely disoriented when she woke up. The first thing she saw was the needle in her arm.

_"Hospital," she muttered, confirming where she was. "Aren't I the retarded one? Wow, a hundred bucks says everyone is gossiping about this __**already**__. "_

The second thing she saw was Derrick, and she jumped in shock, causing him to wake.

"Block?" he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here Derrick?" she asked coldly.

"I know I did this to you, and I'm sorry. But you _have_ to let me explain myself," he pleaded desperately, fully awake now.

Massie's stomach churned, longing burned in her throat. However she held her calm and collected facade.

"I'm listening," she said.

"I love you," Derrington began. "You have to believe that. This whole situation is just…a mess…and I am so sorry about everything. I'm sorry this is the second time in two months you've been in the hospital. I'm sorry I drove you to stop eating. I'm sorry we got so screwed up."

"I forgive you, Derrick. That's a given. The problem is that I can't trust you," Massie whispered. "Besides. Isn't Michelle going to get mad at you for being here?"

"I'm done with her, handed her in to the Westchester Police Station. Turns out she's been on parole this whole time. So she's locked up for good…in an asylum. One of the scary ones where nobody's nice and it's basically a mix between an asylum and a prison," replied Derrington.

"How does that mend our trust?" Massie sniffed, still whispering. "One of my favorite metaphors: Trust takes _years_ to build, but only _seconds_ to shatter. We broke that trust a long time ago."

"Two months-"

"_Is_ a lot, Derrick," Massie cut him off. Tears welled up, distorting her amber irises. "I left what, three days ago? Now look where I am! I was never going to tell you this, but I was only an hour away. The Block Upper East Side penthouse, Derrick, and I couldn't take care of myself."

"Wh-at?" Derrick whispered as his voice cracked.

"I never planned on leaving home. I just didn't want to run into _you."_

"Please," he begged.

They looked deep into each other's eyes, trying to find an alternative that didn't exist.

"Look, I know about that text she sent you," Derrington admitted, "About giving me to her, I know about it. Kristen showed me, and don't get mad at her because I got down and begged her. She was worried about you anyway."

"I never should have agreed to that. I screwed up," Massie whispered miserably.

"No! You did and you made the right choice. Who knows, maybe it would have been Claire in your spot and you in mine. If you had told her "no" then it would have been so much worse," Derrington pleaded.

Massie winced at the thought.

She took a shuddering breath before speaking.

"Prove to me that I can trust you. I need you to show me that this," she gestured to Derrington and herself. "can ever be."

A doctor knocked himself in.

"Miss Block? You may go," he said, removing the IV tube. "Get something to eat."

The doctor left, assuming Derrick would take care of Massie.

Massie jumped off the bed, removing the hospital gown covering her normal clothes.

"I'm walking home Derrick," she told him.

She walked to the door, turned around and walked back.

Massie's eyebrows creased and she bit her lip before she kissed Derrington. It was a long, deep, passionate kiss.

Derrick was shocked but pleased all the same. Hope sparked inside him as he responded, cupping her face in his hands..

Massie pulled away and Derrick could see that her eyes had welled up again.

She gripped his elbow and whispered, "Please. Prove it to me…I-I'm not ready to let go."

Massie Block slid out of his touch and left the hospital room leaving Derrick stunned and desperate.

* * *

I don't know about you _**readers**_, but this one made **_me_** cry. I know it's really short but since this story is coming to a close, the next few chapters will be longer and jam packed with falling action.

I started listening to David Archuleta from American Idol, and Nuttin' But Stringz from America's Got Talent. Check both of them out if you haven't already, they are _fantastic._

David Archuleta is just amazing, and I cannot describe it.

Nuttin' But Stringz...well come on! I will bet you that you cannot blend classical music with hip-hop/rap/R&B/Jazz so beautifully!


	28. I Turn To You

**Can It Ever Be? – A Clique Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 24: I Turn To You**

* * *

_For a shield, from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength, to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you-ooh_

* * *

**The Block Estate: Dance Studio**

**Saturday, July 15****th**

**12:30PM**

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"It's a good thing the act lists aren't due until next week," Massie laughed, slurping on a Starbucks smoothie. "We keep changing it."

"Hey! We just decided that this was the final decision!" Kristen replied indignantly.

As of now, the song list was this:

_**When I grow Up by The Pussycat Dolls**_

_**I'm Going Down by Mary J. Blige**_

_**I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera**_

_**Can't Stop This Girl by Melissa Reyes**_

_**Born For This by Paramore**_

"Too true," Dylan snorted.

"I still think it's pretty stupid that you don't get to know your competition until the actual performance," Alicia noted thoughtfully. "Even the dress rehearsals are separate."

Claire snickered before chewing into a sour belt she'd bought an hour ago when the Pretty Committee made a quick stop at the mall.

Massie insisted on buying everyone different colored Juicy Couture tracksuits for rehearsal. Then Claire saw the Sweet Factory on the way out of the mall and begged to go in.

"I'm scared," Massie admitted, staring off into space. "I mean, we've worked on dances for almost eight different songs. All I can think about are "What If's."

"We're all scared, Mass," said Claire. "It's human to be scared, and I'd be in complete shock if you weren't afraid. But hey, you're the leader, our alpha, remember? You're the strongest here."

Massie smiled, "Thank you."

There was an awkward silence.

Dylan burped her Sprite, "Well? Let's rehearse!" she shouted enthusiastically.

"I'm coming back to school Monday," said Massie, standing up. "I obviously can't take care of myself _by_ myself."

The Pretty Committee jumped their alpha as they had a week ago.

"Positions, puh-lease," Massie gasped, trying to gulp some air.

Almost instantly the cluster of girls lined up, poised and perfect.

Massie hit "Play" on her Bose stereo and counted.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, sevv-uhn, eight," she called out, snapping her fingers in time. "Look alive Kuh-laire! This must be_**perfecto.**"_

Massie was mentally squealing. The PC was so close to their joint dreams. Yes, joint dreams. Alicia wanted it, Dylan wanted it, Kristen wanted it, Claire wanted it, and Massie wanted it. No more reporter, no more actress, etc. This was it.

Three hours later, the Pretty Committee was lying on the floor on the dance studio.

"That was…exhausting, Mass," Alicia grumbled.

"I'm _sorry! _But we've got a record deal to sign and no time to lose!" she contradicted.

"I am so _nawt _in shape…" Dylan trailed off, realizing her mistake.

"Dyl, please don't start this again…" Kristen began.

"You're not fat!" everyone shouted in unison.

Dylan hissed in annoyance.

"I know! But all the famous singers have to go through this for more than two-thirds of the day and we could barely do _three_ _hours!"_ she complained. "_That's _why we're out of shape, not because I think I'm **fat."**

Massie snorted, "That's true."

The PC burst into unnecessary laughter.

Massie wiped her eyes and said, "Okay! One hour in the spa and then an intense vocal training process. We've got to get in shape because we're going to do this everyday on the weekends."

She stood up along with the groaning and protesting Pretty Committee.

"Chillax," she giggled. "I'll treat you all to the mall Friday after school. You're forgetting my luscious purple streak with the magic powers of Gawd," Massie mock gasped.

Alicia pouted, "I want a purple streak."

Massie shrugged, "Come awn, no cutesy pouty! We're going to the spa."

Together the Pretty Committee ran across an acre of land to the Block's spa.

* * *

_I chose "I Turn To You" by Christina Aguilera because it represents the Pretty Committee's bond, which is what this chapter was mainly about._

_I apologize for lack of updating but I have two reasonable exscuses._

_1. I had to "System Restore" my computer because my Microsoft Office 2007 was refusing to cooperate under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES._

_2. FanFiction apparently had a glitch, so I could __**not**__, for the __**LIFE OF ME**__, get onto my account and post a new chapter until now.  
_


	29. You Found Me

**Can It Ever Be? – A Clique Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 26: You Found Me**

* * *

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you?  
Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_

* * *

_

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day High School: Auditorium; Backstage**

**Friday, July 23****th**

**7:30PM**

The Pretty Committee along with many other high school students danced around backstage in nervousness. The only difference was that each individual contestant or group was separated in different dressing rooms in the insanely vast BOCD-HS Warner Hall aka. Auditorium.

They fixed their outfits **(A/N: On my profile), **and rehearsed as much as they could. However they allowed themselves ten minutes for rest.

"We're going on second to last…" muttered Alicia. "That's in four more acts."

Forty-five minutes passed until Principal Tanner and Dean Kyle announced the Pretty Committee.

Together they walked on stage, hidden behind the curtains.

"Good luck," each girl whispered to each other.

The curtains lifted, revealing nothing.

The lights suddenly flashed on at the exact same time the music started.

The Pretty Committee began singing and dancing to "When I Grow Up." Just before the first chorus started, each girl pulled off her vest and kicked it to the sides of the stage. They got in position and danced when they said, **"I wanna be a star"** and to the end of the chorus.

Almost instantly the music changed to "I'm Going Down" and they sang from the first, **"I'm goin' down."**

A few lines into the second verse, the music changed again. This time to the very slow, "I Turn To You."

The Pretty Committee immediately slowed down their dance tempo and sang the bridge.

"**For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain," **Claire sang in tenor, looking at all her friends like the sisters she'd always wanted.

Alicia sang next in a sweet alto, **"For truth that will never change."**

Kristen took the soprano, **"For someone to...lean on!"**

"**For a heart I can rely on through anything,"** sang Dylan in her strong bass voice.

Massie took the high notes and sang, **"For the one who…I can…**_**run **_**to,"** in her slightly strong but higher mezzo-soprano.

Then the music changed again, this time to the jazzy "Can't Stop This Girl."

The Pretty Committee had copied the music video, but added in their own style to the chorus of this song which they sang together.

**[Chorus]  
So I reach for the top  
Give it all I got  
When I get there I am never gonna stop  
Got a new style  
My nails file  
And I'm ready for the world  
Be a hater  
See you later  
Cuz you can't no you can't stop this girl**

Then the music switched to "Born For This" and they all sang the chorus. The music switched back to "I Turn To You," then "I'm Going Down,""Can't Stop This Girl", then finally, the ending of "When I Grow Up."

That's when the seven to eight minute performance ended. At the end of "When I Grow Up" and the Pretty Committee were out of breath. However they held they pose until clapping and shouting ceased.

They went to collect their coats and joined the other acts in the front row.

Principal Tanner walked on stage and spoke.

"This is our last performance of the evening, then we'll get straight along to the audience vote. That will take place for one hour. After that, we'll have our _ten_ semi-finalists and Dean Kyle and I will vote it down to five. Then the school faculty will vote and narrow it down to 2.

The last people to vote will be our fabulous talent producers to choose our finalists. This includes talent searches for drama, singing, dancing, and much, _**much**_more.

Now on with the last act:

This next group comprises of a majority of our very own soccer team."

Jaws dropped, but no one's touch the floor as the Pretty Committee's had. Their eyes were bulging and none of them could speak.

"I present…The Briarwoods."

Now who could it be but the boys break dancing on stage.

Girls screamed, but the Pretty Committee was still in shock.

"Eh," gasped Massie.

"Ma," screeched Alicia.

"Beyond," Dylan gasped.

"Effing," Kristen gaped.

"Gawd!" Claire finished.

The introduction for "You Found Me" by the Fray began and Derrick started off.

"No way," Massie breathed. Derrick was looking right at her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Just as "You Found Me" was ending, the song faded into "A Little Too Not Over You" by David Archuleta.

The guys finished singing and walked off stage and towards the Pretty Committee.

They never got there.

Instantly, they were swarmed with girls trying to sweet talk them and some even manage to steal kisses from them. A few of the girls actually got responses.

Alicia clenched her fists.

Dylan hissed in fury.

Kristen glared at the backs of each girl's head.

Claire gritted her teeth.

Massie however, stood up and calmly walked out of the gym.

* * *

Outside in the fresh air…it was beautiful…but it was raining. Hard.

Massie walked around the quad, using the hallways instead. Eventually she thought, _"Forget it." _She walked into the rain to find somewhere quiet.

"Massie!" shouted an all too familiar voice.

She stopped walking but didn't turn. She just stood in the rain.

Derrick caught up to her and grabbed her hand. He spun her around and caught her lips with his.

Massie's fingers instinctively tangled themselves into Derrick's hair while she pressed herself closer to him.

His hands were on either side of her face and his thumbs just under her eyes…on her cheekbones.

They kissed for a long time, forcing themselves to hold their breath just a little longer.

When Derrick finally pulled away, he inhaled deeply.

Massie had water streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were kept down, making it obvious that the water was not rain. She was crying.

Derrick tilted Massie's head up so that he could look into her beautiful amber eyes.

"Forever," he whispered before kissing her head softly.

Massie threw her arms around Derrick and cried softly into his "already wet" chest.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me," she begged, shivering in his arms.

Derrick pushed her back slightly and gently. He looked into her eyes again, this time with a determined expression.

"Who the fuck were we kidding, babe? This can never be," he said, ignoring Massie's pained gasp when he said that. "We were _**meant**_ to be," he continued.

Massie crushed her lips to his again, this time for a shorter period. She shivered from the cold as she pulled back.

"Why did you walk into the rain?" Derrick frowned.

Massie shrugged.

"I have another set, same as this one, in my locker. What about you?" she asked.

"Me too, just incase coach wants to call a spur of the moment practice. We have to come dressed so…"he trailed off.

"Walk with me?" Massie offered, holding out her hand.

Derrick took it and kissed her head again.

"I love you," he said into her skull.

* * *

Derrick and Massie walked back into the auditorium perfectly dry with fresh clothes. In Massie's case, the exact same outfit as the first.

The PC and the BBs all grinned at the happy couple. It marked the fact that drama was finally over, and that all the respective couples could get back together.

"They're about to announce the semi-finalists."

"Attention!" Dean Kyle called out into the microphone.

"Our semi finalists are: Coral McAdams, the Pretty Committee, Proud Freaks (Layne, Meena, and Heather), the Briarwoods, Becca Wilder, the Shakespeares, Delia Chun, Fashion Don'ts, Kyler Lai, and lastly, Lacey Ming."

Screams and applause filled the 5000 capacity auditorium.

"Dean Kyle and I have already narrowed it down to five," Principal Tanner spilled.

Dean Kyle took the microphone.

"The "Top Five" are: Delia Chun, Lacey Ming, Kyler Lai, the Pretty Committee, and the Briarwoods!"

The faculty could be seen whispering to on another and nodding.

Mr. Stanley, senior AP Calculus teacher, stood and shouted the "Top Two."

"Our decision for Top Two is: the Pretty Committee and the Briarwoods."

Raging shouts.

The two talent producers grinned at each other and took the stage.

"We're glad these two acts have been chosen for the Top Two because we want to sign the both of them," said the first one, a male.

The second, a female spoke next.

"We believe these two groups have _amazing_ potential and some serious talent. You're graduating…Monday I believe? We want to sign both of them onto Interscope Records. Thank you very much, we'll contact you tomorrow and we'll schedule a meeting."

The two quickly hurried off stage to escape the screaming to began right after.

"EHMAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWD!" The Pretty Committee screamed.

The Briarwoods **(A/N: I'm making that their new group title) **were agape. This was…unreal. None of the boys had really taken a future in music to account, but the more they thought about it, the more they wanted it.

* * *

_"You Found Me" by The Fray…_come on_! They totally found each other. Anyway, I'm kind of in a hurry because I have to get to my singing class, but enjoy, review, and….thanks!_

_-Amanda._


	30. Graduation

**Can It Ever Be? – A Clique Fan Fiction**

**Chapter 27: Graduation**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

**The Block Estate: Cabana #3**

**Sunday, July 24****th**

**10:00PM**

"I cannot believe that we're graduating Monday," Derrick sighed. "It's like just yesterday, we walked into the high school during frosh year and we got lost on the way to Gym."

Alicia added to the comment.

"And I got detention because I accidently spilled hot chocolate on who I **did not** know was my Geometry teacher, causing him to jump into an open locker and smack his head. It was an accident…swear…but he still gave me detention…"

The Briarwoods and the Pretty Committee laughed at the memory.

"Well, he forgave you. You were his best student in that period," Josh snorted.

Massie snickered and put in her own memory.

"Seniors and juniors were gawking at me in fourth period because I knew more Calculus than they did. Then one guy noticed like…three tampons sticking out of the top of my Juicy tote."

Dylan put in her money's worth.

"Principal Tanner gave me detention because I dented a brand new locker when my books and I fell into them…." She trailed off.

"I think the _only_ ones of us who didn't do something totally embarrassing or awkward were Kristen and Plovert" said Massie, sipping a can of Squirt. "Cam practically walked into senior slut 'n boob's rack. Kuh-Laire mortified herself by going all domino effect in the exiting lunch line and everyone got food _everywhere._ Kemp pretty much got his ass whupped by that junior for being a perv, but that was no surprised."

"_Nawt _true," Kristen exclaimed. "Remember that girl in Bio? I accidently made her flash Mr. Barnes by tugging the wrong part of her shirt…which was the hem."

Cam grinned at Chris and said, "Kay, just Plovert."

Everyone else had bright red faces, from both humiliation and laughter.

"Never thought I'd say this, but, despite our fabulous dream come true…I'm kind of sad not going to college," said Derrick, suddenly.

Massie gasped, "I know right? I mean I was so ready to go major in musical arts when **BAM! **This whole opportunity came along."

"But at least we got swept off our feet," said Claire sentimentally.

"Anyway," Massie began. "It's time to sleep. We're graduating tomorrow morning, remember?"

* * *

**The Block Estate: Cabana #3**

**Monday, July 25****th**

**8:00AM**

Massie woke with a grateful start. They had approximately one and a half hours to get ready.

"Guys!" she called. "Get up! It's time to get ready!" **(A/N: Outfits will be shown on profile, they boys are less picky, duh! So they'll be wearing just a nice black suit under the traditional blue gowns).**

Mumbles and whines flooded the cabana as everyone slowly woke up.

After two hours, when everyone was _finally_ ready to graduate. They put their heels (or freshly shined shoes) to the pavement and into the range rover.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

It took but ten minutes for Principal Tanner to begin the ceremony. People spoke, but the audience was waiting for the valedictorian.

"Now speaking are the 2009 class valedictorians, Kristen Gregory and Massie Block **(A/N: There should only be one…but who cares?)."**

"Freshman year is debatable as the _**worst**_ year of high school…and we mean **_next_** to senior year," Massie began, exchanging queued glances of horror with Kristen.

"It's where you're introduced to the teachers and the discreet games of "favorites" begin. For many of us…it was awful and…well…we never recovered. However for others, all was forgiven and favorites just so happened to be them. That's equivalent to a senior year recommendations letter to the school of your choice," said Kristen.

Massie continued from there.

"But in our four years of high school, we learned that it's not the connections you have. It's not even how "book-smart" you are. You have to _**want** _it. You have to tell yourself over and over again, 'I want this.' We believe that this is the true purpose of the "oh-so-dreaded schooling process." You must be taught the will to want something in life. Then with a little bit of work...or a ton of work, you can practically reach out...and grab it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as buying a pair of limited edition gold D&Gs when you've got a purple hair streak in the summer before eighth grade."

The audience laughed politely.

"Passion," said Kristen, silencing the crowd. "That is they key ingredient **(A/N: Legally Blond...I know...)** in high school…in life even. Have passion for what you love to do. Take us for example. My friends and I wanted different things. We would go to Stanford, Harvard, Yale, or Princeton. However we did something we loved just because…and now we're going to be famous groups."

"It is unreal…yet it is truer than anything imaginable," said Massie. "It is reality you must cope with in life."

"Whether things go just as you wanted and more, of whether everything in your life goes wrong. Find the good that exists in absolutely _everything," _Kristen finished.

The two spoke together.

"Congratulations to the wonderful Class of 2009 of whom we will miss dearly. You have graduated from Briarwood-Octavian Country Day High School, and you will do magnificently in the future. Thank you."

Applause filled the school field as Massie and Kristen returned to their seats.

"Anderson, Michael," Dean Kyle called into the microphone. " Barnaby, Diane. Block, Massie."

Screams.

"Fisher, Cameron, Gregory, Kristen."

More screams.

"Harrington, Derrick…Hotz, Josh…Lyons, Claire…Marvil, Dylan."

The screaming didn't cease.

"Plovert, Christopher…Rivera, Alicia…"

The graduation party at the Block's was raging.

"It's finally over you guys!" Massie shouted into the microphone.

She stood on the stage, in front of the nine other friends of the band.

"Quoting 'Mamma Mia,' " Massie began. "For one night…and one night only…maybe."

"The joint groups of the Briarwoods and the Pretty Committee perform for you!"

The music to "When I Grow Up" kicked in and everyone began dancing and singing along.

This would definitely be a night to remember.

Two hours later the hired bands, Paramore and Nuttin' But Stringz, took over the stage while the PC and Bs went to enjoy.

The funny thing was…they actually abandoned their party.

* * *

The gang walked in a long chain along the sandy beach.

"It really is over…" Claire sniffed, wiping away a falling tear.

"Hey…we're gonna be friends _**and**_ together…no matter what," Cam soothed.

"Totally," Alicia scoffed.

Massie stopped walking and went to stand in front of Claire.

She had a determined look in her amber eyes.

"I'll prove it," she said, shimmying off her charm bracelet.

Slowly, Massie got down on one knee.

"Claire Lyons…we've know each other for a long time," Massie began, struggling to keep a straight face.

Claire's face was equally solemn.

"Will you already be one my nine best friends, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in weaker or poorer, as long as we both shall live?"

Claire used her "Dial L for Loser" acting and forced out tears.

"Yes Massie Block, I will," sniffed Claire, clasping Massie's hands. "But please, don't give up your bracelet."

The two finally burst into hysterics along with everyone else.

"Forever!" the group shouted together, grinning.

Massie took Alicia's hand with an evil glint in her eye.

"One!" Alicia shouted.

"Two!"

"THREE!!!" they screeched in unison.

Together they ran into the ocean, fully clothed in tank tops and shorts, screaming as they hit the freezing waters.

Not long after, they were joined by the remaining PC and B members, laughing and inhaling salt water as they jumped.

Massie surfaced, her teeth chattering.

Derrington caught her waist underwater and kissed her tenderly.

Massie however pressed herself against him, smiling as he complied.

Around her, although she could barely hear it, choruses of "awwws" sprang up like flowers in the spring.

Nothing stays perfect, but nothing stays wrong. Through thick and thin, the Pretty Committee and the Briarwoods would always be…forever.

* * *

It's finally the end…

I'm sad, but at the same time…I'm happy. This story has had a long run, for me at least.

I may have said this before, but this story has had its share of fifteen minute fame and more.

Thank you to all my readers for their support and kind reviews, you have _**no**_ idea how much it means to me. These past few months, I've pretty much survived off of laughter with my friends at school, and also the positive comments you've all given me.

If you haven't begun to read "Forever," please do so. It'd mean a lot and hopefully it will give me inspiration.

"Graduation" by Vitamin C…it's so corny but it worked so…


End file.
